supsaiyan colors (alternate 1) x-over
by diarcywalker
Summary: I DONT OWN DBZ WHICH IS THE PROPERTY OF Akira Toriyama. THIS IS MY second. xover type of story takes place after the defeat of demigra. when a disturbance is revealed an a mirror universe similar to universe 7. lots of mysteries , vegeta is king. goku is different everything is slightly different. there will be a harems due to some circumstances. oc x oc , harem.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN DBZ WHICH IS THE PROPERTY OF Akira Toriyama. THIS IS MY FIRST. this story takes place after the defeat of demigra. when a disturbance is revealed an a mirror universe similar to universe 7. lots of mysteries , vegeta is king. goku is different everything is slightly different. there will be a harems due to some circumstances. oc x oc , harem.

Prime universe

There in a universe paralleled to that of universe 7 where there's a powerful source surging the very limit. just as it seems to be recognized, it vanished without a trace. Whatever it was that caused it was sinisterly evil. During the strong surge of power rising someone in north galaxy watched the events unfold who said, this a power like never before seen in my lifetime while looking towards the supreme ambassador from their mirrored, different reality was shin of the supreme rank who watched with weariness, if this problem is unchecked it will be problem for both of our realities, even for goku. "We must take the necessary steps to secure the problem exclaimed chief of the north galaxy. Agreed shin said as he walked away. I will check with Gawasu, till we meet again. In a swift motion he teleported to his destination.

In the meanwhile, whis watched with interest. This could be interesting, especially coming from our prime universe, while looking towards king beerus. The man scoffed while flexing his fingers on his golden armor guards starring at the lake taking in the looks of his shaved face. (he's a strong king in this story and yes he's not a cat but a man with a long lifespan.) I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about right know. Getting up staring at the soon to be dinner the large dinocatfish swimming in a diagonal motion. Whis looked on with a stern expression "of course "we shall keep an eye on this acursion though. Agreed said the king while staring at his smooth cream skin while at the same time looking at his green eyes through the reflection in thought, while trying to remember where he felt this precence before. But couldn't remember while his subconscious urged him like a long forgotten voice telling him, handle this matter with haste, he's back. Who is he the king thought, then he looked at his assistance with a serious face and said, "this cannot be taken lightly". Looking towards his assistance, teacher, and friend face for any disapproving he smiled and said very well then. Good, know let's get something to eat I'm starving. ofcource your majesty while floating over the water staring at their soon to be meal.

IN the distance a not to far away planet that's located in ternary star system. sits in in its own solar system twice as much green earth has. there are no moons at all with only one sun. this is planet Namek , home to the namekians. In the center of the lush forest there sits a large rock that has a large village built on top of it. this village is known as the Guru tribe, ruled by the great Guru. Guru is the leader of all the Namekian tribes and one of the few survivors of the great cosmic war. (consider the large rock a mountain if you will). In the center of the village is the capital of the tribe and also home to great Guru. In side the home of guru sits an elderly man at least 6ft wearing blue and white robe with the red designs on one side of the robe. his ten pink skin is somewhat wrinkle with age, his facial hair is a dull grey turning white and his eyes an aqua blue, but if you look closer you can see old scars on both sides of his arms and across his face, one could tell this man was a warrior namekian in his younger days. He still could battle put prefer to be a mentor due to age. with battle scars on his arms and face he has experience of life. In his rocking chair staring in the distance sensing the events taking place. He knew very well whats going on and he knew who was behind it. after all these years of peace nearing his death, of all people it had to be Him. with a weary look , guru turned to his soon to be successor and said, Nail send for all the namekians tribes to meet me here at once, women and children as well. I will at once Elder. Before Nail could open the door Guru stopped him. As he froze and turned towards his sensei to listen what he had to say. This is a very special coronation you know. If I may who is the coronation for? Asked Nail. It's simple really. It's you. Me, yes you because you are different. Rather than act rashly, you act with a clarity of patience and that sums it up, now go! Aye elder he said as he bowed before taking off to notify the other tribes. Guru just smiled at the thought of young people can be unpredictable at times, but not enough to fool the elders, he said while chuckling while observing his land. Before leaving he said, its nearing as he returned to his throne. Meanwhile in Nail was just leaving the northern tribe and was heading over the endless river towards the east to notify the next tribe. Nail was to shocked and surprised at the turn of events. How could he be worthy to lead? he thought. Do I deserve this? For the first time in his life he was nervous. Well if the elder chose me to be his successor then so be it. I will do everything in my power to not let my sensei down. I will do my best for my people, he said strongly. Unknown to him it was those attributes of being a leader that made guru picked him.

In the far distance light-years away, a planet- once used to be planet that looks more like a floating island the size of earth with its unending rocky badlands, large outcropping of rocks overlooking the shattered vista below that leads to the twister trench. The sky that once showed mercy now shows an unforgiving sight of the scarred battle field. weapons, armors lay about were great warriors have fallen. huge craters everywhere in the distance. This is the place known as the cosmic graveyard. Hidden from other world and everything around it. In the center of the sky, a mile away from the planet a star with a cracked in center stares out something sinister. Within the star imprisons the universe greatest threat that existed dwells there and it won't be long til he's free. Soon it said. Very soon I will be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown battle.

****mind scape****

In the middle of nowhere stands a healthy young man at the age of 18 who stand about 5'11 while weighing over 185pounds. He wears a combat gi that consist the top orange over the grey athletic shirt while the bottom consists of black pants and sash around his waist. His boots are a mixture of combat boots and karate style shoes (which is awesome) that's also black with the white trim lines across the lower half. He also wears a pair of orange fingerless gauntlets that appears to be somewhat glow. The texture of his skin would make anyone question him if he's a warrior or not due to the fact his kobicha skin is smooth.

The most peculiar thing about him is his fiery marigold orange eyes that seems to glow every so often, the same could be said about his spikey hair that matches the color of his eyes with his sideburns that extends towards the bottom of his neck which is rare for a saiyan.

He is none other than the one and only orange streak who refer to himself as marigold warrior, His name is Raekoar the kabicha.

The kobichan became confused and very annoyed. Where the hell am I? soon after he said that everything around him changed.

Raekor was now found standing in the middle of a desolate. He soon found himself standing in the middle of a battle field that been desolate for many decades. There were weapons laying everywhere, large craters around the deformed mountains. Up in the sky a moon that's spitted in half while the other moon is split almost to the center. Even the sun is deformed, due to the variety of colors it changes to. What ever happened here was battle like never before seen.

Everything around this place is in ruins. Plus, there's a power source radiating everywhere from the dirt, air towards the atmosphere. Come to a realization, the power is everywhere except the second moon. Now that he thought about it the moon is in perfect condition compared to everywhere else in the surroundings.

While staring at the moon, raekoar couldn't help but notice this place seems so familiar, why is that? he questions himself. Why does it seem like my memories have been locked away? Something doesn't add up. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a hooded man appeared beside him. It has been a while since we last met, said the hooded men successfully snapping Raekoar out of his thoughts. Quickly getting in a battle stance, you know its impolite to sneak upon a warrior, said Raekoar. I know, I know you were just standing there like a statue, so I snapped you out of it former sensei, Raekoar narrowed his eyes in response, while the hooded man removed his hood completely. to his shock and surprise the man is an elder at least around 78 yrs, and his power is amazing even though he has it concealed.

The grey headed man looked at Raekor for a moment then smile kindly at the young man which Raekor did the same dropping out his battle stance. Its been over 80yrs since we last met Rae. Whoa hold on a sec, who are you? Have we met before? For some strange reason you seem very familiar almost like…a lost brother. As he said that he notices how quickly the old men face went from calm to sadness, his eyes spoke better than words can describe, which only made Raekor more intrigued.

So it's true then, they have restricted your memories from you. Bringing the young men confused and before he could answer the elder beat him to it. Do you feel you now this place? Do feel that your missing something that's there but can't seem to grasp it? More importantly do you feel complete? No, now that you brought that up the kai have been acting strange whenever I power up against an opponent.

Your power seems limitless doesn't it? Asked the elder. That sums it up. Well I'm not trying to turn you against them however will discuss this later however does korthel ring a bell? Anything sounds familiar? Hmm …Korthel…then it came crashing down breaking the barrier that restricted him of his memories and power.

Flashback…...

Come on Korthel. You can do better than that can you? Says the natural born specialist, exclaimed Korthel. Dude really? How about this you master doing 200 pushups at earth gravity X200, I'll teach you a technique that boosts all attack and speed with the addition of one out many special techniques that I created with the use of ki.

It's a deal then you'll see me succeed, just you wait exclaimed Korthel. I know you will succeed little bro.

***********flashback end************

At that moment his power shot through the roof wiping out everything in the landscape except Korthel. He remembers everything. While he quickly adjusting to his retuned memory and power. He quickly gained control of his power quickly with little effort considering it's been awhile but not a problem, however when he did, for a moment everything went back to normal until he looked at his skin and notice there were marigold orange lines glowing on his skin before dissipating.

Rakoar look to his former student and once little brother Korthel and smile. Well I guess I can't call you little or runt anymore huh? Nope, not a chance Rae, before both burst out laughing after what seems to be a long time before calming down. Well as much as I would like to catch you up on old times, I have to go know due to the straining of the mind searching the universe, however I will explain everything in due time because it is important.

Go to her she's worried, he bowed until we meet again sensei or rather runt Korthel said teasingly. Hey that's my line, but until we meet again bro. after saying those last word everything fades. ********dream scape ended***********************

Slowly waking from his dream he notices three things out of the ordinary, first its 4AM meaning it's still dark outside, second there's a towel over my forehead, and third why are there a pair of arms wrapped around mines? He thought.

Looking to his side he quickly realized who it is. Its none other than his fiery eyed Lygrah, his maid. Slowly getting out of his bed while carefully not to wake the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Raekoar makes it to the foot of his bed before noticing he's soak and wet. How did this happen? Then a thought came to mind. Before he felt a shiver up his bones. Looking to his left he found who was responsible, the window. After closing the window, he stopped and notice there's a bowl of water on the night stand while the other contains a plate with three towels folded neatly. Looking to where his maid is sleeping he notice her arms moving trying to figure out where's her warm source.

Raekoar already came up with a conclusion, the towels and him soak and wet due to heavy sweat has something to do with his returned power and memories. Quickly but quietly picking up his bath items and a set of clean clothes, he makes his way towards the bathroom for a shower, by doing so he was unaware of his maid watching his every move.

She been watching ever since her warmness vanished. Slowly getting of the bed, while throwing the cover and sheet in the basket, she begins to creep to the bathroom to check on raekoar.

In the meantime, raekoar looks himself in the mirror thinking about everything that has happened up until now. Why did they lock up my memories? What was the point in doing so? And more importantly why didn't they tell me about my powers? When everything is said and done, I'll have a nice talk with the elder and chief of time, he said to himself until he notices someone eavesdropping on him.

You ok lygrah? Or a better question why was you listening in on me?

Yes, I'm fine and thank you, but I should be asking you my lord and to answer your question why I was eavesdropping is simple, I was worried for your wellbeing, she replied.

Well that's good to know considering the fact that I'm soak and wet from sweaty to sticky. I say I'm improving. Turning to get a good look at lygrah he froze. Looking at lygrah sleepwear he couldn't help but look her up and down. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing her walk around the apartment all day in her sleepwear. She's wearing a tight see-through orange gown that stop at her slim waist showing her full buxom shape. Her wide hips and thick thighs looks as if she oiled them but didn't. Her bronze stripe like birthmarks cover her entire body which only adds to her exotic look with the black stripe marks on her face. She has orange hair while her eyes are fiery orange. If one were to look her in the eye you would see she still has the edge of a warrior with the promise of a very harsh death.

After seeing what she's wearing, he let out a growl like purr. He couldn't help but find her attractive. And he wouldn't mind claiming her as his possession. Why didn't he see this before? Ahem, my lord? Successfully snapping him out his stupor while getting his hormones under control; he looked lygrah in the eyes which for some odd reason had an amused look. Whats up.

Why were you spacing out while staring at me? Am I that attractive? It would seem I finally have your attention, she said with a knowing smirk. Surprised at the development he couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, you are, and I know you have questions to ask. so before we continue you'll have to wait until after I take a shower. As you wish my lord, she said. Before she walked out she stopped at the edge of the doorway before going back to peck rakoar on his cheeks, take your time she said, while walking back to the door swaying her hips giving Raekoar a good view of her rear.

He couldn't believe his maid just did that. The way she swayed her hips. there's no denying it, he can't wait to have that chat with her. Well, time for the shower.

10 minutes later…

Finally walking out the shower in nothing but cargos with a towel wrapped around his neck. Walking back to his room, he finds his bed covers changed with the exception of orange and blue flower designs while the sheet on the mattress is grey.

Tossing the towel in the basket, sitting on the edge of his bed thinking about lygrah. She's bolder than usual as of lately, I'll have to ask her when the moment present itself, he thought. As if on que, he hears her walking towards his room. Standing at the doorway wearing the same night garments he saw earlier while carrying his rewashed clothes in a basket. After checking her out his thoughtful gaze met her fiery gaze, as if she could read his emotion she asked him, are you satisfied with what you see?

Yeah, he said while scratching the back of his head a trait he gained from being around the son family. I take it you want answers on what was going on in my sleep correct? Of course I want answers considering how worried I was and I doubt that was simple dream you had.

You're very perceptive at times its almost scary. Why thank you it's one of the keys of being a warrior after all. Indeed, so why don't we save this chat for after breakfast, I'm hungry at the moment. Of course my lord, but I'm cooking this time so you can sit back and watch. We don't want any more sickness running around the house now would we? Ok, ok you can cook. And for once call me by real name please. As you wish rae, good so what are you cooking anyway? You're going have to wait and see.

At the words used; reakoar immediately shot up to his feet eagerly, well let's go. Follow me then, she said as they left towards the kitchen. Raekoar took the time to watch lygrah's every movement from her neck and shoulders towards her hips and finally her rear. Finding himself wanting to grab her rear instead he to contain himself while doing so he was unaware of the fact his maid can smell his arousal.

As if reading his mind, something bothering you raekaor? Getting his attention, no, why you as…, He didn't get the chance to complete his question as he finds himself pinned to the wall in one swift motion. To say he was surprised was an understatement he was non the less surprised and impress. Surprised that she was able to get him with precise efficiency with the impression of her strength and skill at how she did that without making a sound, which he finds himself more aroused then before.

Another thing that caught his interest was her fiery eyes that glows with want and arousal. Are you sure about that? She said. Snapping him out of his gaze. However, before he could say anything she cut him off answering for him, by the way you keep looking at me I say no and not to mention your arousal scent I smell. So, I ask, why? Taken back by her attitude he didn't notice a scowl present on lygrah's face from not responding.

She asked again, do you know what happens to females in my tribe when a male defeat them and then take them as their mate or in my case a slave? Well, here's what happen to a normal bride when defeated she goes into heat for a period of time, however when a captive or slave is defeated or captured they stay in heat and is able to reproduce at a high rate, except when we have our moment during one month of a year, but afterwards the process repeats itself which is why so many wants slaves as breed stalks. She finished as her scowl depend as she continued again cutting raekoar off which is starting to rack his nerves. When a bride, slave, or captive stays in heat for so long, unlike the other races on my world, my race lose their sanity and want nothing more but to breed. You should be honored that I didn't lose my sanity or you would find yourself breeding with me none stop day and night considering I was given to you as a gift. by the way you were to do with me as you wish, so why didn't you breed me? She snarls. Raekoar felt disappointed in himself for not knowing so soon, sorry. Sorry isn't going get back time, she snapped. What will you do now huh? She said slightly raised her voice as her eyes begin to glow.

How long have you been heat? He asked. Her eyes glowed with true anguish at the mention of her being in heat while her grip tighten around raekoar's wrist. So know you want know? I'll happily answer your stupid question, she said loudly. I've been in heat since before you and I met, she shouted losing her temper as her eyes along with her stripes begin to glow like fire. Raekoar remained cool and collected at his maid outburst but on the inside he's amazed at how much discipline his maid has.

Quickly realizing lygrah's attitude getting out of hand, he quickly broke her grip and grabbed her rear, while pining her to the edge of his kitchen. You're right sorry won't get back time, so how about we make up for lost time? Wouldn't you agree? Rae finished as he pressed himself against his maid as she stared at his marigold eyes. Due to his assertiveness lygrah quickly submitted. Her anger vanished and is now ready to become his. Looking rae in the eyes; I'm ready my lord, take me. Right after those words left her lips their lips connected in a passionate make out session. After wrapping her legs around his waist, raekoar knew that they'll be going at it for the next two hours.

****4 hours later…

After they're 2hour session, both of them took an hour nap before taking a shower together and of course went for a round 2 showering. They're currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Neither has said a word since they're intimacy. Sitting at the table waiting is raekoar, who is currently starring at his maid from behind which she so happens to be wearing one of raekoar's shirts that extends just above her rear.

Has the cat been tamed to the point that she can't utter a single word? He said smirking. She just turned around with both plates staring at her master with a look that says I dare you to challenge me. With a slight smirk forming on her face, she says, what else do you expect when I've been satisfied by my master to lengths I've never dreamed off.

I take it I did well huh? Yes, but let us eat first then you answer all of my questions and once that's over than you can do whatever you want with me. Ok. For the next 10 minutes were in silence while each other enjoyed their meals and to lygrah's surprise raekoar hadn't ate sloppy like he normally would but instead he ate at study paste with manners, she made a mental note to ask raekoar about that as well.

Now done eating and helping lygrah with the dishes, time to answer his maid questions. Staring at him from across the table is lyrgah waiting for him to give her the okay to begin. As soon as he did she begin. What happened while you were sleep? she said more like demanding then asking. Well let's just say to put it simple a memory that's been locked and regained thanks to an old student of mines. Old student? Locked memories? explain more to me please? Like I said before …. Bam, bam, bam ...what the? Who in the hell wants to interrupt my important summary? He said out loud and annoyed that his bonding with lygrah has been interrupted.

walking to the door he opened it and saw lea and…. trunks? Lea you look very exhausted why don't you take a shower and sleep in my bed. Before she could retort he raised his hand signifying her to stop, I already know what happened and I promise to make it up to you ok. She stared at him for a moment then said; I'll hold you to that rather you are my master or not, she said before going up to shower.

Whoa someone in a foul move. Trunks stood there with his hand on the back of his head looking at his partner/brother. Sorry to butt in your important summary like that, but the founder wants you to participate in the sparing class today. Well if it's important then who's going to be my opponent? Raekoar said while sighing.

Well its going a liitle rough for but I don't know why, but you'll be going against most of strongest students in tokito city which consist of: ginger, Chrissy, beetra, Chaya, Steven, Cathal, Raven, Hamish, Jonjo, and Ura. Whoa, this will to be interesting. Not to mention the saiyan queen ura will be in as well. What a show this is going to be. Indeed, it will be because Beerus the king and his attendant will be there. Oh, and one more thing all the mentors will be there as well, including some of their old rivals. You mean like frieza and cell right. Yes.

I don't know why but I think something is going on here, maybe a new threat has arrived or maybe something else because I have not a clue of what's peaked everybody interests.

before he could continue, he was interrupted as his phone rung. hold up a sec rae, he sid as he checked his phone. what he saw made his face go red unknowingly showing rae. there in the picture is a dark skinned chick banding over, giving trunks a good view of her rear in lingerie. all rae could do was whistled. damn trunks, you might want to hurry it up so you could get to her.

trunks quickly out his stupor looked at rae and embarrassment. you saw..?! oh yes I've seen it and trust me when I tell you if its that bad then you should get busy and handle it. I just handled mines early this morning for 4 hours straight. we would've went some more if you hadn't shown up.

'cough' well i'll take your advice into consideration then. good, now back to the matter at hand. oh, and I mint to tell you that my aunt, both of them said to give you this and come and see them when you get the chance, he finished as he gave rae the envelope who opened them.

a second time today rae whistled at the pictures given to him. the first was vegeta's sister vega. the second is bulmas' alternate sister(self). the third is... female broly? briana, not bad. the fourth is chirae, not a bad rear. fifth is a female gohan? what the hell, oh wait she's chichi daughter gohana and lastly we have.. wait zangya, 18, gotena, trunksetta, chichi, android 21 and goki. well damn, I didn't know your aunts and her friends were this sexy. i'll be sure to visit them once this is over, he replied looking at trunks red face. I take it you just seen them, huh?

trunks face was now redder then a potatoes. he held up his hand; not another word.

ok fair enough,as I was saying, maybe I know. Huh trunks said looking curious. What do you mean? He asked. I'll tell you once lygrah come outside. I'm going to say this once and only ounce and under no circumstance should you mention this to anyone, he said seriously to trunks. Trunks was now confused and curious as to what his friend/brother was talking about. Not long afterwards Lygrah makes her way to raekaor and asks can she come, of course he said.

As they begain walking to the class arena. While we are walking to our destination I'll explain everything you need to know, why because your my brother and please do not tell anyone, not even the founder of the time vault. Got it. Understood. Good, know lets go, raekoar said as lygrah latched on to his arm as they walk to their destination.

I'll be doing part 2 next and it wont be long.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown battle part 2: total chaos, competition rivalry

After waiting for lygrah, the trio than headed off for a sparring session in class. While they were walking, there were silence until trunks spoke up. You know I forgot to mention earlier that the sparring session won't be in the industrial area this time, trunks said getting their attention. Wait, what? why?... never mind I already why. Why Pickle berries, I didn't think this would attract attention like this, I should've known, he said while face palming. Any way… as I was saying before interrupted the sparring session will in the arena which we all know is located at the plaza of time, said trunks. Interested thought lygrah.

Without any further interruptions, I think it's time to answer our questions or in my case finish answering my questions, demanded lygrah. Trunks couldn't agree more; he wanted to hear the explanation as well.

Sighing, raekoar knew this was coming. Since we're not in a rush, I'll tell you everything, besides there's nothing but time. Are you ok with that lieutenant /trunks? Trunks crossed his arms with a smirk, sure I have time. Good. Shall I start from the beginning? just tell us already, lygrah said impatiently.

trunks do you remember awhile back when there was an issue dealing with majinn buu right? Yeah, what about it? Remember I had a rare scroll which we thought was a malfunction that sent me elsewhere. Yeah, how could I not rember that? After all the paperwork I had to do, but what does it have to do with what you're talking about? Raekaor face then became serious everything.

*************flashback*************

Goku was gathering energy for the spirit bomb, leaving raekaor, vegeta, and fat buu to face off against kid buu.

Rae (raekoar's nick name for short) was in his base form while vegeta was in his ss2 state. The trio charged at the kid abomination at speeds taking him by surprise. Vegeta elbowed him in the gut, while rae kicked him in back, and fat buu barraged his counterpart with his explosive punches.

For a while it seemed everything was going according to plan, kidbuu was actually getting the snot beat out of him. However, the element of surprise didn't last for long as buu smirked and surprisingly powered up surpassing everyone there at the moment. All his wounds healed, which came as no surprise and whith that been down they charged each other at speeds finally able to avoid getting hit from the trio, which in turn spelled troublesome.

One punch to the back fat buu was down. Next with one swift punch to the gut and a haymaker instantly vegeta was out for the count, leaving just rae and kid buu. They stood there for a while waiting for who will make the first move. Without any delay rae decided to start the battle. Instantly ascended to his ss2 state catching everybody by surprise with how much raw power he holds. Vegeta; who was out, was awoken by the sheer power that radiated around rae.

Great galaxy, he's not even a supersaiyan 3 and yet he's that powerful, said vegeta. damn he better buy us time or we're done for, this our only hope, thought vegeta. Goku was having similar thoughts to vegeta, just who is this guy? good thing he's on our side. Hey hercule I need some help; would you mind persuading earth to give us the energy to help beat kid buu? Um sure, Don't worry I got you covered.

While hercule helped goku, rae then charge at kid buu leaving a trail of electricity, but an in instant buu appeared in front of his face throwing a right hook that was blocked by his elbow. The impact was so strong rae thought his bones were going to break under the pressure. Whoa, if I hadn't blocked that hit, I would've lost my head, raekoar thought. In a swift motion rae elbowed buu in the face followed by a knee to his solar plexis which made buu cry out in pain. He then kicked buu but it was counterd with a head butt. As soon it connected rae vanished in streak of orange while leaving lightning in its trail. Catching buu by surprise rae was about to hit buu with a haymaker until he vanished into smoke leaving rae confused. Out of nowhere a fist crashed into his face, sending him through a mountain leaving a nice trail in its wake.

Buu turned to look at goku then to the spirit bomb that was surprisingly large. Vegeta stood up but barely prepared to fight at any moment. Just as they thought he was going to finish them he turned around and flew towards the crash site were rae was.

Fighting to stay awake. Rae force himself to move and found himself buried under rocks. damn what a wallop, I nearly lost conscience after that hit. Struggling the debris of rocks finally able to stand only to see the most bizarre, mocking sight before him. On top of rock sits buu eating cookies while laughing his hide off at the tv. That laugh alone annoyed rae to no end, but at the same time he felt excited.

The saiyan genes began to flare to life. Fighting against someone stronger and if not immortal. Electricity begin to dance in the sky. Rae chuckled which caused buu to stop and look at him. Your strong, you may be the strongest in your class, however you're not at the top of the food chain like you think you are.

Buu just looked at him dumbly that says are you serious? Rae continued, for every matter an anti-matter, a plague and a cure. Not long after he said that, the electricity swarmed intensely around his form as his power began to rise immensely, creating earth quakes in its wake. shocking goku, vegeta, and majinn buu. His power could be felt by the people of earth as it steadily rose further causing reality balance to shift.

As the wind begin to slow down, putting his power to a temporary halt. Everyone at the moment who were watching the battle were shocked as what they were seeing. Even goku and vegeta who were the most shocked overall, to see another saiyan with power that surpass their own.

Standing at the center of what seemed to be a storm is rae with a few changes compared to a normal supersaiyan transformation. There was yellowish orange electricity dance around his form like that of a ss3. His hair stood up more so. The most noticeable change was his hair color which instead of gold it is now orange with some yellow streaks along with his eyes being a bright gamboge orange. Staring at a shocked buu. I call this an absolute form, the absolute ss2.

Not long after those words left the absolute warrior, suddenly buu found himself gasping for air falling to the ground. Once he notices he was on the ground, he tried moving but couldn't. he looked and became shocked at how he didn't notice his limbs were gone until now. How did he move so fast without him noticing? He didn't see him move. The others were thinking the same. Buu then smirks thinking he could regenerate, he tried to regenerate himself but to his horror he couldn't. he's not regenerating he's deteriating! For the first time in his existence he now knows what fear feels like. So occupied in his thoughts he didn't realize his left arm began to disintegrate.

How long are you going to sit there staring at nothing? Get up already! Oh wait, I forgot you can't, to be honest I'm surprised that your still able to move a bit. Two hits to the solar plexus and two nerve strikes. Hmm, impressive skills don't ya think?

Buu just sat there thinking of a way to rid himself of rae until he came up with an idea, absorption. As on que he was finally able to regenerate while sneaking a part of himself behind the absolute warrior. He then sat up with his trade mark smirk thinking he could pull it off, little did he know rae was already aware of his cunning plan. What a mistake that was for buu. The moment the pink goo was in position to strike; it was disintegrated on the spot into nothing.

Buu could only look on as horror struck his very soul, He's done for. Raekoar scowled, how pathetic of you tried to use a cheapskate trick to absorb me, only a coward would attack from behind. An orange yellowish aura begins to glow around his form as the electricity intensified once more. setting in a stance similar to that of goku which didn't go unnoticed by the z fighter. That's form similar the mines when I fought vegeta before buu was released, thought goku.

Sensing an enormous energy approach from everywhere in the universe to charge the spirit bomb, goku smiled finally getting everyone from earth to share their energy thanks to hercule. Phew keep it coming, I hop who ever this guy is, that he could hold off majinn buu a little while longer. Little did they know that the next few seconds will be a nightmare for buu.

Seeing buu shocked with a horrified look on his face, rae smirked, alright, then his face got serious, prepare yourself. In a burst of speed that caught the spectators by surprise, he elbowed buu in the chest, then he uppercut him in the chin followed by a harsh knee to his back, a solid punch to his neck, he than dove his fingers in buu's chest before knelling him in the ground. Everyone that watched were either shocked or stunned. Shocked that he picked buu apart like he was nothing, astounded that he put buu down in a matter of 5.5 seconds, that's mind bugging. who is this guy they all thought while a few of them trying to remember why the absolute warrior seems familiar?

(scene break)

Meanwhile with gotten and trunks eavesdrop on the meeting at the chief time office

Whoa! Whoever that guy is he's awesome! Hey, our dads are two of the strongest in the universe too, stated trunks. Yeah, your right, why don't we train to become strong like them. You know that's not a bad idea gotten, let's ask our dads when this play back is over. Ok trunks, good idea.

While trunks and gotten chat, gohan stood by his mentor piccolo and started to conversate. It's a good thing he's on our side, gohan said. Indeed, but just because there is someone stronger on our side doesn't mean we can't become stronger ourselves. If memory serves me right that's the same guy who helped before against raditz, frieza, cell, and now majinn buu. It would seem like he knows when we're in danger, I wonder why he never showed up to warn us, said piccolo.

(At the meeting)

Impressive I do say so myself don't you agree whis. Indeed, so lord beerus. His skills are remarkable along with his execution makes him quite formidable. Indeed. And what about that absolute transformation. He seems to be if not stronger than goku and vegeta. Indeed, I havt to agree with you that my lord, he would've have put up a better fight with you then the rest. Indeed.

It is expected after all; he was trained by the best teachers around explained vegeta proudly. I have to agree with shorty (which caused vegeta to scoff and glare), "what I see is nothing more than perfection", finished cell.

Whoa I didn't know you took to teaching cell, stated goku. I always thought you were too impatient for teaching. Not to mention your so called psycho perfection non sense. So why did you teach him anyway? Asked trunks(super). Which caught everyone attention during the meeting including frieza, gohan, piccolo, and trunks (from gt), except cooler who was not all surprised like the others, due to the fact that he already has a pupil under his wing.

Indeed, considering that you have my genes and the fact you even mentored a monkey. So why don't you tell us, stated frieza.

It's simple, he was one of the few my students to pique my interested in power and speed. Second he's the only one to ever match and surpass me in one on one all-out battle, and third he's my first student and look what became of him, perfection. There's the part were my wife has a very foul temper which I'm sure vegeta and goku can relate to. Well that's all, other than that he's a prodigy like few I've ever seen.

Whoa when did you get married? When could you even get a mate? And why is your wife so fierce? Frieza asked with one eyebrow up.

Cell looked at goku, vegeta and frieza with a comical expression and said, two years ago we've met at the battle, afterwards we got married and made twins, for your second question I found her like all saiyans do attractive due to her aggressiveness and bold lack of fear, which by the way was trained under chichi in martial arts. One more thing, she was made with chichi and bulma cells, so you know how that goes.

And last he said turning to frieza, she said if I didn't learn to teach a student then I can't get intimacy with her for a month he finished with a red face from embarrassment.

Cooler just looked at cell with pity, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother. Vegeta also looked at cell with pity, knowing that cell's mate has the genes of bulma and chichi, if cell was to ever make his mate mad than that would be a fate worse than death.

Whoa that's cruel, I remember bulma did that to vegeta when he didn't take trunks to the park. SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU CLOWN! THAT'S MY BUSSINESS AND MY BUSSINESS ALONE. Trunks looked around at everyone and said not me, he means the other me from their timeline.

Okay, so frieza tell me, have you ever got laid? Cell asked. And why would I do that? Cell just shrugged, you'd be surprised at the benefits besides the temperament part. I agree, the benefits can be quite interesting, finished cooler.

Oh, so you know what I mean then? Cooler nodded, I have two wives, he said while showing two rings on his finger.

Well damn, I know you're filln good at night huh. Damn right! cooler said with a smirk. Ahem I'm right here and secondly since when did you get into marriage cooler? I highly doubt you don't even know how to pick one. Cooler smirk never left his face, like you know how to handle two buxom beautiful women, beside I have the sack to satisfy them while keeping them in line, unlike you with galaxia. What was that supposed to mean? Frieza asked.

Before an argument broke out. Ahem, say chronoa is this why you brought us here? I don't see a problem at all. Do you see a problem whis? No

That's just what I'm about to finish showing you, if you're all done talking she finished loudly (which everyone shut up). Now I'm going to resume this play back she said as everyone paid attention to the screen.

(With gohan)

Gohan was in thought contemplating what his sensei explained to him. Coming to a realization, his eyes were wide as diner plates, your right! That is him! He said out loud making gotten, trunks and everyone else looked curious as to whom they're talking about. Sorry everyone we were thinking out loud, so you can please resume the playback. Before chronoa had the chance to scorn gohan, beerus interrupted.

Alright everyone listen up, beerus said getting everyone in the rooms attention. Now that I have your attention, the next person to interrupt the show will cease to exist. Do I make myself clear, he finished as his aura danced dangerously around him making it hard for anyone in the room to breathe from the amount of killing intent that was emitted. Well do I need to make an example then? Ok, I guess I'll pick… loud and cystal beerus sama everyone replied, scared of being removed from existence which didn't go unnoticed by beerus. Good, chronoa you may proceed. Why thank you lord beerus, without any further interruption lets continue, she said while hitting the switch continuing the playback surveillance of rae vs buu.

You could've gotten us killed due to your recklessness gohan. Next time whisper, sory sensei I got carried away. Hmph I said whisper gohan. Sigh anyway yes, it is him, stated piccolo. And to think someone could exist with that kind of power, a power to pick buu apart like he never was a challenge.

Dare I say it but…. But what sensei? Asked gohan. This guy, whoever he is could've destroyed frieza and cell with ease, he's been holding back against them, stated piccolo making gohan sweat. He's been stronger then goku all along, he said confirming gohan suspicion. I know sensei but he's on our side and he could've destroyed us a long time ago if he wanted to but he didn't, he even helped with my studies. And so i'm told, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. What do you mean by that sansei?

I don't know gohan, let's wait and hope for the best. Understood sensei, let's wait and see, he said turning to see what transpired on the battlefield were goku, vegeta, and the mystery resides on the screen.

(With kibito and elder counterparts flashback)

Do you see what I see elder? Asked the white haired man. Yes, I see it as well, responded the elder. Unusual development indeed. I know great elder, I can't believe it, buu is finally getting what he deserves! Stop your shouting! The battle isn't over yet, now pay attention! the elder spoke scolding the youth. Sorry elder. Hmmm, though there is the moment. Huh? What do you mean by that elder? What I'm saying is there's a moment when everything backfires at any moment, just like with vegito.

Oh, I see, sorry elder for not being patient, spoke the youth with a downcast expression. Don't be so down kabito, this fight could go either way. Besides the young lad could be if not the strongest in the universe, explained the elder.

Whoa! You mean stronger then goku and vegeta? Yes, he could be stronger than vegito as swell. What! Are you serious? Indeed, I am. Incredible. Indeed, I can sense an immense power that resides in him which seems to grow by the second, stated the elder making the youth eyes wide as diner plates. to be honest I don't know why he's holding back. He could easily incinerate buu at his leasure, confirmed the elder. Then why hasn't he destroyed buu if he has that much power? He should do it before buu gets the chance to absorb anyone else or in worst case scenario him.

I agree kabito, however I think it's for the best he's holding back his power, one mistake could off balance the universe. Now then, let's hope he doesn't screw up like the others would have, because if he does than no one will be able to stop buu in this world or the next, stated the elder. What about the spirit bomb elder? Shouldn't it be done already? Huh, oh yeah it should be done right about now. Let's watch see, stated the elder gaining everyone attention to the monitor showing the battle field.

(flash back end)

Should we give them hints of what might happen elder? Whispered kabito. Nope not unless you want to cease living whispered elder. Of course not elder. Good than let's see their reactions once they get to the good part. They be surprised won't they? Elder. Indeed, they will (we still should've told them about his state three absolute form).

***Resuming the playback at the land of the sacred planet. ***

Raekoar floated over the crater, waiting for the smoke to clear its view to see what became of kid buu. A few moments later the smoke finally cleared itself and what everyone saw where shocked at what they see before them. Buu was in the crater with half of his body disintegrated, both arms melted along with part of his antennae, and to add to the mix buu had a horrified look written across his face. A look that is all too familiar, fear.

Rae smirked in satisfaction at the look buu was giving him. Having enough admiring his work, yellowish -orange aura once again came to life around his body along with the electricity. Now for the final touch, rae said to himself. Goku get ready, here's your chance! Rae shouted as he dashed at supersonic speeds leaving a trail of lightning. As he neared buu he shouted, punishing strike! Slamming his electric palm down on buu's chest making a loud sickening crunch as a burst of pink ki flared before fading into the wind leaving some shocked while the others were clueless of what happen. The palm strike was a success, destroying buu's Ki source leaving only a hand print with parts of his destroyed organs exposed.

The attack happened so fast, buu didn't register what happened until he noticed rae looking down on him with a smirk before disappearing. Buu let out a cry of agony as blood begin to leak from his mouth and wounds.

Goku was so shocked at what he just seen he didn't realize this was his chance. Goku! what are you waiting for? Do it know! Shouted rae. He's right, kakorot do it know! Getting goku's attention. Taken back by the brutality that was unleashed against buu, goku felt a little sorry for him while at the same time it had to be done, he also couldn't help but be wary around the other guy.

Snapping from his train of thoughts, now is not the time, goku thought. Alright! Here goes! This is for all the innocent people you murdered. He then threw the spirit bomb at the downed buu. I hope you come back as a better person and maybe we could have a rematch, I'll be waiting.

Finish it, do it now, shouted raekoar with everyone in shouted in agreement, do it know! Goku then put all his remaining energy into destroying kid buu.

Kid buu having been immobilized could do nothing as he watched the spirit bomb come closer until it hit him. All that was heard were a muffle cry and then nothing as nothing, as the spirit bomb shot in the distance before exploding leaving a trail of its destruction.

Finally, its over goku said as he floated down by vegeta. About time remarked vegeta. Well I gues I'll let everyone know about the good news, said hercule. You do that while I deal with this problem, vegeta said, as he turned to look at rae with his trademark scowl. Goku for once agreed to interrogate raekoar as well due to his curiousity. Man I just screwed up creating in entire new timeline, plus my identity suppose be secret and an addition with a high chance I have to explain my self about my power and knowing vegeta he'll be the first to ask questions, rae thought. So… who's gonna ask first, he said as he walked toward them.

Upon closer view both vegeta and goku eyes grew wider then diner plates. they seem to recognize raekoar. He's the same guy that helped back then, they thought simultaneously. Goku than got huge smirk, thanks for saving our hides back then. Umm… no problem, replied raekoar with his hand behind his head. Everything seems to be going better than expected. Scratch that. Vegata attitude was the opposite as expected.

Alright, who the hell are you? And how are you a saiyan if kakorot and I are only known pure blood saiyans alive? Which caught goku's attention. Ok. Well start talking! The prince demanded.

There's no walking away from this huh? Sorry but no goku said. We'll wait for the rest of them to come first. Rest of wha…? As if on que the nemekian, elder and kabito arrived as expected. Now that everyone is here you may begin, and no shortcuts we want all details, demanded the prince of saiyans.

Ok, but I can't tell everything because it may disrupt the balance of the universe, or worse the flow of time. At that phrase the elder and kabito looked on in recognition. I see by look on your faces you two know what I mean elder.

Mean what? Just be patient vegeta, goku said a bit sternly. Hmmp he better hurry if he wants to get this over. Anyway, as I was saying before being interrupted; giving vegeta a glare which in terms glared back, I'm a full blooded saiyan with a rare transformation which you saw earlier only a fraction of it, I call it the absolute transformation. Before anyone ask absolute is complete mastery of a transformation to point where it could be used if masterd enough you could go against stronger opponents.

So let me get this straight, if I were a supersaiyan with the help of the absolute transformation I could challenge kakorots's supersaiyan 3? Yep, but the key to gain that level is simple. oh great one tell us, vegeta said sarcastically. Yeah, what is it? Asked goku. Mental training. What! They both said.

I didn't stutter I said mental training. You can't just train your body and expect to go to the next level. You have to train mentally in order to keep sharp to ascend, just like any other super saiyan transformation. Oh, I see what you mean, it's like the ss3 transformation.

exactly, I'm glad I mastered mines, and it hurt like a bucket of needles, metaphorically speaking, spoke rae like it's a normal thing. Whoa, really? You could transform to that level too? Yep. We should have a spar than. Sure thing when your all patched and ready goku.

Sure! While goku and rae were conversing, vegeta was in thought processing the information he got from the mystery warrior. If I would have this beforehand I could've beaten kakorot a long time ago, but my pride and arrogance blinded me now I can see that now, but what was that other transformation? that wasn't any normal transformation either, it was much stronger, he thought. Goku beat him to the punch, what was that transformation you used earlier? Why was it stronger than a normal transformation? and sorry for not asking earlier but, what's your name? at this kabito and elder both facepalmed, typical saiyans.

Sorry, since I know your names I tell you mines, the name is raekoar kabicha or you could call me rae for short, and as for that transformation earlier I think it has something to do with my bloodline I think. You think, vegeta asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Yeah, it started when I was just six, but just last year is when I noticed my hair stays orange with the exception of some streaks when I become a supersaiyan and an addition my power is exceedingly higher, so I had to train and learn how to master it through books, mentaly and physicaly. Wow that explains a lot, but seriously books? Yep, books. I don't like books, goku wined. The mighty goku defeated by books haha now that's hilarious, teased vegeta.

Do you two know what serene means? I've heard it before from master roshi mentor/ never heard of it, they both said. The meaning is calm, peaceful, and untroubled; tranquil. Tranquil free from disturbance; calm. What does this have to do with training? Asked vegeta. Everything king vegeta, you should let go of that title of prince and become the king of saiyan like you were meant to be. Wha… Rae cut him off again, you represent our race of this universe so take pride in becoming greater. Who are you to tell me about my lineage, BOY!

I'm just saying, if you deny your right to be the king then you'll never defeat your enemies that are to come, even in your dreams, rae said as electricity swarmed around him before vanishing. Screw this rae thought. Remember these words vegeta, a serene state of mine that has no Ill will or guilt intentions, remember that and only then you'll see for yourself what it means, rae said to vegeta.

Hey rae who are the enemies to come that you spoke of? I've said enough as it is already, I can say no more about those opponents you'll face in the future. Aww come on, begged goku.

Sorry, no can do. You'll have to be prepared for whatever comes afterwards. Indeed, he's right, stated elder. So how is chief Kuronoa doing? The usual, barking orders and speculations, you know the drill. Heh, She hasn't change one bit. Who is this kuronoa you speak off? Asked, kabito. Before elder could speak rae cut him off. She's very short tempered, bossy and a bit childish when it comes to technology and animals, but other than that she's a good friendly person when not provoked, especially when she's pissed. She would go the distance to ensure the balance is kept.

Whoa she sounds like formidable women stated kabito. Don't you think you've done enough? Nope I'll deal with that when I get to that bridge. Ahem … have you forgot to mention she's overtime as well? She could very well erase you from being born. You kids need to learn to respect your elders, humph kids these days, mumbled the elder.

Like the geezer said, she could very well erase anyone with her ability, any way what say I enjoy the rest of these days with you guys? Are you ok with that elder? Now he shows respect, mumbled the old man, sure why not. Goku and vegeta could use some help from you if what you say is true. But you know the effects in doing so correct? Yep, I'm full aware of my actions as well the responsibility. Very well, go on then we have a little discussion to hold nodding to his pupil kabito. Ok.

With vegeta and goku

Hey vegtea did you hear that? Rae's going to be our new sparring partner. Humph as if I care. Chucking at his friend's antics his smile than came to a frown, gaining vegeta's attention. I'm going to train to reach that level if what he says is true than I'm going to prepare for what's coming. With that in mind who knows maybe there could be a level beyond a ss3 and absolute form, stated goku confidently.

If you're going to ascend to that level than so am I, he said with his smirk. Great, then I'll be going to the lookout feel free to join. Hey you don't mine if I join in too? Rae asked. Of course. If you don't mine, how did you get right there without us noticing? Asked goku. And why we didn't sense you? Stated vegeta.

Well, first It's a technique I created, I call it space warp, it allows me to create a warp in reality, giving me access to anywhere I want to go without being detected, to be honest I think this technique is perfect for getaway or assassination, but I prefer to use it for my original purpose in that is teleportation or in your case my version of the instant transmission.

Second I can step behind the folds of reality without being detected due to being in the pocket dimension. The first few times were a doosey though, but I got better and masterd it. Well there's your answer. Goku and vegeta just stood with eyes wide. Unbelievable, stated vegeta, I know, we should spar stated goku excitedly. So… then I gues I'll tag with you guys since…. what!

Umm…is something wrong rae? I don't sense anything; do you sense anything vegeta? No, I don't, why? I don't know, maybe because rae is on edge. Both then notice in the direction that rae were looking at. There was something strange going on in distance.

A purple mixed colored smoke in the sky. Instantly realizing that's where buu was destroyed! You've got be kidding me, stated raekoar, getting everyone attention. No kidding he was hit on contact, stated goku straightly. You don't mean buu survived did he? Stuttered kabito. Wait a second, no one could've survived that, that was a universal spirit bomb, exclaimed the elder. Well that's not the case, I've seen my fair share but this is most mind boggling, stated raekoar. Sigh; this is gonna be a one-way showdown, hear vegeta, goku catch, it's a senzu bean, the rest of you get to somewhere safe. That means you to herc and take buu with you now go! Commended rae. Damn you towa event the mere presence of your evil, things get effected.

Alright! I'm ready, goku stated while he instantly transformed to his ss3 state with vgeta doing the same.

Wait a sec, since when did you become a ss3 vegeta? Stated rae as goku turned stunned that his friend/rival reach that third level as well without straining himself and seems to regulate it well at that. Wow vegeta you've ascended! Well what do you expect from the prince or now you could say king of saiyans. Afterall if you could do it so can I, stated a proud smirking vegeta with his arms crossed as the electricity intensified around him in ways he couldn't fathom.

And as for you don't think you're off the hook until we know for sure who you really are, vegeta said with authority. That goes for you as well kakorot, when this is over we'll have rematch to see who's the strongest in the universe. Sure thing vegeta, stated goku. If we live through this, thought raekoar. Alright! get ready here he comes.

Kabito, elder and hercule, I want you go to earth and tell everyone we'll be ok, now go! They flinched at his tone but complied and left, Leaving the three warriors to their fate. You know this isn't going to be an easy battle like you know. I know, but this is a chance to test our limits against a stronger enemy. A chance to see just how strong we really are. Don't you want to give it a go? Damn right I do stated rae. Yeah! That's the spirit, stated a phis palmed goku. Oh, and by any chance we live through this, I want a match raer umm it's just rae like Ray, got it? Sure, so then it's a deal, we win, we have a match.

Deal, I'm all game. Good! Shouted goku while vegeta smirked. But, I'll fight vegeta first, sense he was my first sensei when I was recruited and I was his first student and an adittion I was his most successful student. Causing vegeta to have a wider genuine smirk. Not bad I do say so myself, that explains some things like your brutality. Yep, sometimes you've got to do whats necessary. I approve, you are a true saiyan, vegeta said wth pride taking goku by surprise.

No problem sensei, getting in a fighting stance similar to goku's with miner difference (dbztk2 goku ss2 stance) goku along with vegeta gets in their stances as well. I can't wait to have that spar with rae.

Hurry up already! We know your there so stop floating on your bum and form you bloated buffoon! Finished the absolute warrior, as he quickly transformed to his absolute ss2 unleashing even more power than he did in the previous fight surprising goku and vegeta again. Goku being goku chuckles, he's full of surprises right vegeta, humph let's get this over with so we can have our match. Agreed as they unleashed their full power almost equal with rae's.

As on que the mist begins to take form while emitting nothing but killing intent directly at rae.

Well until next time folks

Who will win this epic showdown between goku, rae and vegeta against buu or is it buu. Until next time on super saiyan colors


	4. Chapter 4

banished

As I was saying, responded rae before a random time patrol appeared next to him.

excuse me rae but the council over time have decided to banish you due to past interference and alteration of time, the time patroller said before passing rae his last paycheck.

you have at least less than 50min. good luck my friend. and with that, the time patroller vanished.

rae tucked the note in his pockets and grabbed lygrah by the hands before responding; sorry bro, I gotta go. See you later, he said before teleporting to his apartment.

Once there he along with his two slaves packed everything before heading towards the main time nest where their boss was waiting.

so how are we going to do this? asked rae.

well, we were thinking about sending you to the void, but then that will be too harsh, started the elder.

however, it's by protocol that you be sent there, but in another part, finished chronoa.

well, it can't be helped, can it?

no, I'm afraid not.

if that's what you have in stored for me as my punishment, then do what you must. I will take full responsibility for my actions. no questions asked.

I see. what about the two young ladies with you, hmmm?

we will go where ever he goes, they said in sync.

'sigh' as much as I detest this but you left us no choice. I hereby banish raekoar from ever coming to the time nest again. therefore, you shall spend the rest of your term in the void. good luck, she finished.

and an instant, the three were transported to the void, however they were unaware of the strange glow in raekoar's left eye before he vanished.

****in the void****

well this isn't bad, stated rae while lygrah and lyrae looked at him before looking towards each other with a question mark.

come on lygrah, this a chance to get stronger and that includes you as well lyrae. In here time is a factor that doesn't exist. so how about it? oh and you can show me your transformations now.

finally, spoke lygrah as she instantly went into her feral form while holding a large axe on her shoulders as her tail swished wildly. lyrae did the same as she went into her faral form, which no doubt is a lioness while pulling out a 7ft katana as she shared a glance with lygrah who is by far the tallest of the three at the moment along with her being bustier than lyrae, who isn't far from lygrah's height by at least a good two feet. after sharing a look with each other, they both got in their stance awaiting the order from their master.

come an...

'swish' 'whoosh'

what the?! I didn't say...

he didn't get to finish because lygrah kicked him in the gut with such force that it surprised rae for a moment. that's until he noticed something, he actually felt pain from lygrah.

deciding to get a bit serious he dodged a blade thrust aimed at his biceps from lyrae at the last second.

now this is interesting and judging by the looks of the way she's using that blade is almost similar to the way like trunks. wait a second?! like trunks and the way lygrah moved under my defense with that speed and deadly precision, there could be only one person capable of that. vegeta.

he caught both lygrah's axe and lyrae's kick, which shocked them for a moment before jumping back while waiting for rae to drop his guard.

I'm impressed that you two actually survived trunks and vegeta training regime, stated rae to the feline women.

but, there's one major mistake that will cost you and that's me being trained better! he shouted while transforming into his orange supersaiyan restrained transformation.

in this transformation, raekoar hair is like that of his ss2 but with a slight difference with his hair retaining its color orange. his eyes are a glowing marigolde orange while yellow electric arcs mixed with his aura.

now why don't we turn up? he said while getting in a stance prepared for the two women. come and show me your warrior's pride! show me that you're worthy of my time! surpass your limit! he shouted. with that the two women clashed with rae with the intent to surpass their limits.

****sometimes later****

lygrah and lyrae are floating around tired from the extensive training/survival session while raekoar is meditating. orange flame like flurries can be seen resonating off raekoar as he floated with his arms cross while sitting Indian style.

the next thing they knew, raekoar eyes shot opened before outstretching his hands as another portal opened. he turned to the ladies who looked at him questionably and spoke.

get ready, today we are heading to the marvel universe, he said in a tone that left no arguments.

They both bowed their heads while replying; as you wish rae-sama.

Excellent. Now onwards to the...

Wait!

What the?! I thought we were supose to be the only one's here, thought raekoar as while noticing five females heading his way.

The first two is the strongest of the group. Both are wearing the s on their chest while wearing a cape. The only difference between the two are the colors of their suits. One of them is wearing blue and red while the other is wearing all black with a white s on her torso. Another difference is their hair and eye color. The woman in blue and red has blonde hair and blue eyes that match her suntan features. The other woman who seems to be younger has black hair and pale blue eyes with big luscious lips that scream kiss me.

Next is a lady who has large hips and breast, which is rare for a monk to possess. "Even though she's a monk, I wouldn't mind" thought raekoar.

Onwards we have a lady with dark green rhombus shapes around her eyes that matches her green hair. She's Wearing a battle armor with a blade in one hand while holding a gun in the other. It's clear that this lady is a trained killer and a gorgeous one at that. Especially with that body she has.

On to the next figure we have... Jerez? What are you doing here, Jerez? Aren't you the leader of u2?

Yes, well formally. I don't know how I ended up here, but I do know that I'm not a part of u2 any longer, she finished while looking away.

What happened? Asked raekoar but all he got was a face of shame and regret.

We lost the tournament of power and because of jiren's selfish wish, everything was destroyed, she finished with a lone tear.

Sigh" and you 21?

An experiment device went wrong and "boom" here I am she finished while eyeing raekoar's body like a piece of steak. However, raekoar's two maids seeing this, they both growled while appearing beside their master.

Whoa, whoa, Easy girls. I don't want you to go on a brawl now, finished the saiyan as he petted both women on their heads while gaining a purr from them both.

Now before we walk through this portal, would you three please identify yourselves and tell me the reason why you're here?

Sure, my name is kara zor of planet kypton. My earth name is kara Kent. I'm also one of the last of my kind due to circumstances. Me and my comrade were given the order to Infiltrate a being known as brainiac headquarters. However, what we didn't know was the fact that he had a multidimensional machine that went haywire and caused reality to collapse in on itself. While all this happened, me and cira were pulled in by a portal that led us here. And before you ask,we've been here for at least a month, finished kara.

OK, you're up sexy ebony.

The younger of the two kryptonians blushed while lygrah and lyrae scowled at their master.

My name is cira Kent from an alternate universe and no we aren't kin if that's what you're thinking. Like kara I'm a kryptonian but part human as well. I wasn't born on kypton. I was born on earth. My mother is human while my father is kryptonian. And as for how I got here, kara already spoke.

Interesting, in my universe kryptonians disappeared after the fall of sadala, replied raekoar before calling out to the last woman.

And you gorgeous? He asked but dodged a bullet while catching the blade with the other hand.

Nice aim, but you need more power. Who are you?

The stood silently while contemplating on what to say to these unknown people and the intriguing male that stands before her.

My name is gamora. I was on a mission to retrieve my comrades when I noticed everything fading. Afterwards I found myself here and followed them here.

Nice entry. Straight to the point, I see. If I remember correctly, you're gamora aka the deadliest woman of universe 6165. Also wanted for the slaying of three armies in one day. Am I correct? Asked a grinning raekoar while shocking the onlookers accept 21 and his maids.

How do you know all of this? She demanded with a narrowed gaze that could burn mountains.

I once travelled through there and nearly killed a merchant who tried to jip me of my food. That's when I noticed people in the background mentioning a gamora and how she's declared this and that, you get the point.

I... see, she said embarrassed.

Yeah, before anything else happen, let's leave. You two, I won't you to not use your powers in this world.

What! Why?! They asked but all they got was a stern flaring gaze from raekoar.

Because you'll be experiments, dammit! If you're going to go against me you're welcome to stay, he finished harshly.

He's right you know, spoke gamora.  
In the world of marvel there are beings who could take you out without even trying so if I were you I'd listen.

They both stayed silent, but nodded none the least.

Before we leave, we're going to... What the?!

The portal suddenly erupted with thunder before pulling raekoar in while shutting itself off.

The last thing raekoar remember seeing was the worried looks and the sounds of his maids along with Jerez and 21 screaming his name before everything went white.


	5. Chapter 5

White was the last thing he remember before hearing thunder and lightning followed by rain.

Groaning a little, he stood up before stretching his muscle's and took a look at his surroundings.

Hmm, judging by the grass and the clouds, its clearly without a doubt earth, but what area? Better yet which one? He asked himself before taking flight in the dark cloudy skies.

While flying he began to have an uneasy feeling like some one is watching him. It took awhile for him to find what he was looking for and afterwards he found it.

Finally able to relax and take in his surroundings, he took noticed that everywhere he went held no life. Even the cities in the distance held not a single life force.

Deciding to see if there are any other survivors left, he made a horrific discovery. There are no survivor's on the earth at all.

What happened? He asked himself mentally before dodging a lightning strike, that was centimeters away.

Raekoar seen many things in his lifetime, but lightning that was aimed towards him? Someone is challenging him.

Suddenly a loud crackle struck at the mountains near him and revealed a woman.

Once he got a clear look, his mouth nearly dropped if he hadn't held it.

Standing before him is a female goku dressed like the savage land people.

Raekoar resisted looking at the females breast and hips while focusing on the look In the eyes.

What he saw was not pretty at all. This female saiyan looks like she lost it from being alone, thought raekoar before noticing the electric arcs intensifying along with The thunder and lightning.

Crap.

The female saiyan looked towards him with a sultry look before speaking. Play with me.

Wait what?!

He was answered with a kick aimed for his head before he dodged it. However, soon as he dodged it, he was intercepted with a hit from the female goku's tail.

The force by itself surprised him as he stopped in mid air before catching the wrist of his attacker and tossed her the opposite direction.

He quickly gave pursuit of his opponent while intending to find out the identity.

He turned supersaiyan and appeared behind the woman. In a burst of speed, he gave a powerful Ki-thrust towards her back followed by a warp punch to the gut before he appeared above her with a weak masenko.

The attack hit the female saiyan head on, which sailed her to the ground, followed by an explosion.

Once the explosion stopped, the woman could be seen lying on the ground with only a piece of shirt and thongs.

However, What put raekoar on edge is the fact that the lady is still in her supersaiyan form and on top of that her energy is still the same.

The lady suddenly begin to move before standing up without difficultly as the electric arcs danced around her.

She looked raekoar in the eyes as he landed 20yds from her.

It was quiet for a moment before raekoar decided to speak what's on his mind.

Who are you?

The lady tilted her head cutely while rubbing her breast which illicited a purr from her. Mmm, its been so long since I've been in a presence of a man. The name is goki son, the last of the saiyans of this universe. Now tell me your name cutey.

Hmp" raekoar kabicha.

Well , why don't we make a wager?

And that is?

Simple, if you beat me I'll become your slave and whatever you want. If I win, you'll become my boy toy and slave for breeding purposes, she finished while staring at raekoar in the eyes with a smirk.

Win, win huh? Alright, I'll except your terms. But before we start. What's with that form of yours? It looks like a form similar to my absolute form. And by looking at your hair glow, I'd say its a side affect, am I right?

Goki shook her head before licking her lips. Nice evaluation, yes it is a side effect and as for this form, it's permenant. Prepare to become my breeding toy! She shouted crazily while making the thunderstorms intensify more intensely.

Come and get me! Shouted raekoar as he instantly ascended to his mastered ss2 form which cackled with electric arcs around him.

With pleasure, spoke goki as she and raekoar clashed with each other.

Back in the void*****

He what! Shouted a voice like goku but was deeper.

I think you heard right zicor, stated another male voice.

This isn't funny, broly.

Hmp" why don't you rip open a portal to find him. After all it shouldn't be a problem for you since your mother is an expert at traveling through universe's.

I was about to do that any way Sherlock. At least I didn't lose against..

Complete that sentence and you won't be eating out of it any more, threatened broly.

Whatever " alright ladies stand back. Only I can travel through the portal once I open it.

Make that two of us, stated broly.

No, I haven't mastered it to that point yet.

Fine, but you owe me.

Fine, now then.

Are you sure that you can do it? Asked super woman while unknowingly giving broly a good look of her rear.

Sure, however, time is wasting. Don't worry I'll be back, spoke zicor while making the kryptonian blush madly.

you'd better bring back our master or I will castrate you along with your friend, stated lygrah with a fire glare at zicor, who gulped while broly grunted but still felt quit fearful of the lady. however, he was interrupted by kara, who looked him in the eyes with worry. be sure to bring him back, please? broly would've told her to nap off if she was someone else, but for some reason he couldn't deny the blonde. especially with those magnificent blue eyes.

he quickly looked away with a huge blush, which didn't go unnoticed by kara and 21.

zicor recomposed himself and was about to rip open the portal before being pulled in a portal the same way raekoar did. broly was no better, he too got pulled in by surprise.

one moment he's staring at kara and the next he finds himself in a world that resembles earth, except that its in ruins. another thing that came to broly's mind was, where is everyone? he asked himself until a thought came to mind. there are no more, finished zicor while completing broly's thought.

come on, I have his signature. its in the north, finished zicor while flying off.

broly said nothing as he flew behind zicor before noticing a big explosion in the distance.

damn, they arnt holding back at all, thought zicor as he and broly zipped across the plains to where the battle is taking place.

back to the battle between raekoar and goki******

both warriors were in a stand off. neither are able to overtake the other. at the beginning of the second round, raekoar was catching goki with simple tricks and skills, however, as the battle progress, she began to learn and improve while keeping up with raekoar.

right now both warriors are standing 20ft from each other while wearing a smirk. neither said nothing as they sported bruises and bloody lips from their battle.

so, shall we continue? asked raekoar who's aura burst to life as his eyes glowed.

of course, she said while ascending to her ascended stage. come on, I know that's not the best you could do now, is it? show me your real power! she shouted before moving faster then what raekoar experienced earlier.

goki moved in front of rae with a left hook that made the earth crumble, followed by an uppercut that lift him in the air.

raekoar nearly lost his transformation from just the first blow. oh man' I might have to use that form, thought the youth before receiving a back braking knee to his spine, followed by a x7 kamehameha wave which furthered the pain in his back that was followed with an explosion.

When the explosion cleared. raekoar could be seen on his knees panting a little while an orange force field surrounded him.

aren't you full of surprises, stated goki while floating with her arms crossed. are you ready to continue? all in honesty, I thought you were going to be a challenge, but I guess not, she finished.

raekoar snapped his once green eyes before they changed to an highlighted orange at goki before ascending to his absolute state. In orange flash blinded the area, followed by it dispersed like tree shreads before revealing raekoar in his absolute ss2 transformation.

His hair is no longer yellow but instead, it's orange. the same could be said about his aura along with the yellow lightning arcs dancing around his form. his skin still retain its usual color while also revealing its ripped sculpture.

now this is what I was looking for, do you realize my excitement? its been so long since I had any one to face me with such power. what is that form anyway? asked an intrigued goki.

I call it restrained absolute arancia, stated raekoar.

oh? restrained absolute arancia is it? such power I feel from you, please come and fight me? fight me more! she shouted as her power level rose even further before dashing towards raekoar.

raekoar eyes glowed brighter before warping to where goki once floated and watched in amuse as she flew through an afterimage before crashing into the ground.

seriously, she could've... there she is, he thought before ducking under goki's punch, followed by a leg swipe, which he countered with a leg sweep of his own before clashing his fist with goki as they created a shockwave as they vanished followed by many more shockwaves from their clashing fist.

broly and zicor watched with mild interest but interest never the least.

it would seem as though raekoar is having the time of his life while were just standing watching, stated broly sarcastically before noticing a movement to his right vision.

zicor seem to notice as well as he too looked in the same direction.

I thought there weren't any more life forms on the world, but here we are being observed by it and judging by the scent, id say its a women, finished zicor before noticing broly silence state.

ill sit here and watch them fight while you go in investigate. you are going aren't you? asked zicor to which broly just walked off into the direction of the unknown woman scent trail.

knew he had it coming, muttered zicor before sensing two more presences heading to his direction.

well, if it isn't the prince of saiyans, trunks brief, stated zicor to which trunks and the young female got in a battle stance.

who are you? what happened here? and, wait...are you a saiyan? how is that possible? asked trunks while sharing the same bewildered look as the female beside him.

first of all I don't know how this world got like this and before you speak, shut up until I finish. secondly I was teleported here along with my two comrades broly and raekoar.

broly!? the two teens asked.

I said shut up until I finish! speak again and ill kill you , threaten zicor while revealing a hint of his power level.

now as I was saying, I got sent here too. I don't know why but that's all I know. secondly, we thought this world was void of life until a few moments ago. broly is currently checking it out as we speak.

as for how I know who you are is because I met your counterpart. the grown version of you in an alternate time line where the androids doesn't exist. oh, the name is zicor or you can just call me zic for short. I'm the youngest son of goku in my timeline, he finished while returning back to the fight while leaving a shocked audience.

h-how? asked trunks before receiving a are you serious look from zicor.

didn't you hear? I said my time line, duh.

oh sorry, its just to much to take in, replied an embarrassed trunks while zicor looked abit annoyed.

uh-huh, who's your girlfriend? he asked while making both youths go red in the face.

ooh, I hit the nail didn't I? asked zicor teasingly.

s-shut up, my name is lucina.

how adorable you two look together. I can already see it, the two of you getting married and rebuilding our race with ten blue headed chibi's eh trunks? he finsished while enjoying the tomato red faces of the teen.

alright you two, calm down. I was just teasing or maybe you two were planning on that? he asked while receiving a pebble to his face, which didn't do anything to him.

p-pervert spoke lucina before turning the other way wth her arms crossed while trunks tried to find something to distract zicor from the subject.

who's fighting?

nice try trunks, but ill bite. that's a female version of my father or you can say that this universe our male counterparts doesn't exist, explained zicor at which trunks nodded in understanding.

I see, but why here?

I have no idea. don't worry about broly though. he's not like the one you fought, believe me, he's the opposite of the other.

and why should I believe you? asked trunks suspiciously.

because I watched the two fight to the death with the good broly remained standing while the evil one passed on, replied zicor before shielding the two teenagers with a barrier.

wow, those two are really tearing it up! commented lucina.

seriously, raekoar, I promise you and broly owe me an explanation.

with broly++++++++++

he tracked the feminine scent all the way to bottom of the city were a underground train once ran and noticed a large hole with fresh scratch marks near the edge.

being the saiyan he is, he doubt any one would challenge him. after all, he is the legendary supersaiyan. with that he jumped into the deep crater which seem to be deeper then it looked.

finally reaching the bottom, broly noticed a large spacecraft with half of its body covered with debris. another thing he noticed is a large ripped open hole in the top part of the ship. on top of that, its also were the scent is coming from and is getting stronger.

getting impatiently, he ripped off the metal with his bare hands and walked in the ship with no problem. however, the moment he walked in the ship, his tail swished around wildly, which indicated his excitement.

he continued to follow the trail of the scent until it stopped at a 3megaton solid metal door that stands 15ft tall.

with one swift punch, the door flew to the other side of the wall. afterwards, he walked in and noticed 12 cellblocks with strapped down females secured by metal electrified cuffs on their wrists and necks.

moving through swiftly, he tore open each door with his hands and shot a beam at each of their collars freeing them. afterwards, he noticed two other cell blocks that was separated from the rest.

deciding to investigate, one of the cells have been ripped open from the inside while the other wasn't.

not thinking much on it, he was about to rip it open until he felt a long tong going up his neck. he was about to apprehend off of instinct until he was met with a kiss from a blond headed woman followed by the rest of the woman taking turns with their long tongs licking his face.

once broly recomposed himself from his first ever kiss, he raised his power level a little and scared the women.

alright, identify your selves, now! he commanded.

the women quickly submitted before him as the first woman spoke.

my name is gwenum

she venum

vena

gwendalyn von

dusey toxin

ana ven carnage

he then heard a sound on the wall and seen yet another woman like the rest who spoke with her tongue hanging from her mouth. the name is captain univa or just uni for you cutey.

broly blushed while checking out the curves on the woman before turning to the next. and you?

felisha hardey symbiote xiii

madam hydra, that's all, spoke the green haired woman.

he noticed yellow web like substance on his arms before feeling a pair of breasts on his back. the name is now arachnopia spoke the red woman at which broly couldn't help but trail his eyes on the women.

he then heard some purring before purring himself due to someone rubbing his tail. my name is cheetah, stated the somewhat African styled cat lady.

o-ok, can you please let go of my tail?

of course master, she replied while letting go of his tail.

whew' ok im going to break this door open. any objections?

many! don't open that door unless you want to feel that womans' wrath! they shouted in freight which made broly blood boil at the challenge he was given, until he felt the females near him back away.

you know, spying and leading me hear to free your friends was an excellent plan, stated broly before making his hair rise up as he transformed into his false ss state. tell me who you are and why you lead me here? commanded broly as he turned around and took in the beauty in front of him.

oh, how I'm glad I came alone. I've hit the jack pot, thought broly before looking the woman in the eyes, well mask or whatever you want to call it. he never even noticed the blade like tentacles floating around him and neither did he noticed the claws inching towards his face until he felt them rub against his cheeks in a calm manner. it was then that he got a good look at her.

from what he could tell, the large yellow mane like fur is her hair. she's a shorter than him by three inches. her skin looks like the rest except she looks more like the leader of the group. instead of her skin suite being dark colored, its more loud and full red with yellow designs matching her mane. the most captivating is her wide hips and hour glass body.

for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her until he felt one of the razor sharp claws tip his head up to her.

eyes up here big boy, she spoke amusingly.

my name is donna diego aka scream. i'm a former assassin and mass murderer as well as everyone else here, well some of us. as to why I brought you hear, was to free my sisters and find a suitable mate, she purred while rubbing broly's torso before pulling him in for a kiss before pulling away with her long tongue trailing his chest, which gained her a growel and hisses from the rest of the women present.

she growled back and screamed; he's mines first wenches! she shouted while thrashing the blade like tentacles on her back.

no he's ours! they shouted back before hearing a loud stomp, courtesy of broly.

enough! we will discuss this later or I could just place you all right back in your cells? which one do you want?

forgive us broly-kun! they all said while hugging him together.

alright, alright, you guys can let go now, he said as each lad let go without saying a single word as he walked up to the last cell and ripped it open with his bare hands.

wow amazing. not even the hulk could've done that and he was the strongest there is, stated madam hydra.

there's more to strength then just plane rage, replied broly as an orange wavy haired woman came out of the cell while equipped with all sorts of blades.

I can see why they kept this woman by herself, what a bombshell warrior, thought broly as he watched the woman carry her self like veteran towards him. what is your...

angela, one of the deadliest in my universe and you don't have to tell me who you're. I already now from the dreams I had of you.

you do?

yes, you're broly the legendary supersaiyan. the same man that wiped out the southern galaxy with little effort. 15yrs later you fought your evil half and won, she finished. shall I continue?

nope lets go, he stated while trying to ignore the shocked looks from his declared harem as he made his way to the outside of the ship.

are you ready? he asked at which they were ready, but all timidly looked to their toes shyly.

what's wrong? you guy are free now.

that's because they want you to fly us to the top, stated angela. I want join in as well.

you could be so blunt sometimes you know that.

so.

whatever, get near me and by near not huddle but enough space between us he said more to scream who just glared at the other women in the group.

seeing everyone close enough, he formed his signature green shield around them and begin floating to the top.

it didn't take long for them to reach the top, it only took five minutes for them to reach the top. when they did get to the top they were met with a gruesome sight.

before either of you ask me anything, I don't know what happened either, he spoke as he landed them near zicor and trunks.

well looky here, you leave me bored and then come back with a harem. I can see now, you and those women making..

finish that sentence and i'll rip out your throat, broly threaten as his hair flashed green for a moment.

yeah, yeah sure. while you were away, I had to watch over the two brats over there, he spoke before receiving a second rock towards his head.

we're both 17! they shouted with red faces.

see what I mean? just brats. no respect for their elders, he responded.

you don't look like an elder to me, if anything you look like your my age, spoke gwenum as she revealed her face to him.

zicor and broly both chuckled.

ladies, this guy is older then everyone out here, finished broly.

what!? they all shouted while scream, angela and hydra said nothing but wanted to get an explanation.

its because i'm a half breed that's from an alternate timeline were saiyans age less. even in this universe we tend to age less, right broly. by the way, I'm 30, broly is 24.

well this is interesting, stated a woman.

who are you suppose to be, woman? broly asked.

i'm parsina and for your information, i'm the real legendary supersaiyan! she shouted as she transformed at which both trunks, broly and zicor burst out laughing.

what the?! do you realize I can destroy you all right now? she asked but all she got was more laughing. SHUT UP! she shouted.

trunks, zicor and broly all calmed down after the woman's speech.

oh man, what a joke right guys, spoke trunks. indeed, I mean she's suppose to be the legendary supersaiyan and all she did was transform into a normal super saiyan, replied broly. I should've recorded this spoke zicor.

you idiots! it was suppose to be a warm up! this is the rue legendary transformation! she shouted as her power level shot out the roof which made the three male saiyans quiet.

o-k, I guess she may have something on you broly, stated trunks while on the side betting with zicor.

meanwhile with broly's harem, they aren't pleased in the least. I'm going to kill that hussy for ogling my mate they all thought before hearing a loud clang followed by two bodies hitting the ground. they looked towards the direction and saw lucina standing over zicor and trunks while holding a large frying pan.

you two are betting?! she shouted while holding the paper.

geeze, we're sorry. please put that thing away woman!

no!

so that's your transformation huh?

yeah, what of it? spoke the woman.

nothing, its just rare to see another one like myself. anyway this is my legendary transformation.

his muscles bulked and his height increased. behold, this is THE legendary supersaiyan. if I want to, I could go beyond he said as his hair extended to his back. this is a super legendary saiyan three. and this is a legendary super saiyan four.

now do you see the difference in our strength, but because you're one of my kind i'll be gentle with you at the first level, he said as he reverted back to his level one legendary form.

no way, we could go higher? asked the woman at which broly replied yes. awesome! ill show you that when I'm at the level, you'll be beneath me. fight me!

with pleasure, responded broly as he and persina clashed their fist.

great another battle, thought zicor happily. I wonder how long will raekoar last before he break his restraint and show goki his real power? he asked himself before watching the two legendary supersaiyans go at it.

If only I brought some popcorn, thought zicor.

Back with raekoar and goki*********

Both warriors clashed their fistas Shockwave's sounded off around the planet. Neither could overtake the other as they grappled each other while trying to over power the other until goki attempted to knee raekoar in the chin, which he thankfully let go and took a step backwards.

He retaliated with a quick leg sweep which goki hopped over it and caught his leg before tossing him through several empty buildings.

Wow! Just amazing! How could she keep up with me even after I just ascended? He asked him self as he charged goki while unaware of his power rising and his restraint on his form weakening.

the two warriors continued to battle it out for dominance. however, as the fight went on, raekoar begin to push goki back slowly. that was before his restraint on his absolute form shattered unknowingly before outclassing his opponent.

goki couldn't believe what just happen. one moment she and rae were the same level, then all the sudden his power jumped to a level on its own! and what's worse? he's faster, She thought while trying her best to hit her target but continue to fail.

raekoar side step goki's fist, followed by fazing from her powerful kick and countered with a shattering hit to the gut which shattered goki as she fell to her knees.

deciding to capitalize on his work, he pulled goki's card. is that it? I thought you said that were the strongest? how pitiful, if that's your limit than I'm disappointed in you. I guess I might have over estimated you. what a waste, good day ms. goki.

don't you dare turn your back on me, I am not weak! kaioken x10! suddenly golden aura incased by red burst from goki as she powered up before blinking in front of rae with a right hook. she than followed up with an elbow and many more series of attacks before kicking him through several buildings. goki than unleashed her most powerful kamehawave she has ever done since before the fall of her world.

raekoar shoved all debrief out of his way before sensing enormous energy heading his way. however, he was to late as the blast engulfed him and everything else with in the 40mile radius.

goki on the other hand wasn't too sure if it worked on rae, but she knew that it was stronger than the one she use against freiza and the rest of her former enemies during the zero extinction plan.

you know that was a serious and risky move there. if I hadn't put up a shield and warp that attack, then this planet would've been doomed.

goki stood shocked and turned around before being met with the most powerful punch she has ever felt to her gut in her life. her kaioken aura dispersed before falling to her knees while clutching her stomach. it all happened so fast that she didn't even see a fist nor a person and yet she got punched. it was then that she realized how outclassed she was before she burst off laughing as she lost conscious while reverting back to her original form, which basically still looked the same.

raekoar reappeared and gave goki a sensu bean. a second later goki hopped to her feet a gave raekoar a solid hug, while unknowingly pressing her self upon the young man.

oh, wow! that was so much fun, can we do it again sometime? and why do I feel refreshed again? you owe me something tonight mister.

you mean you owe me, stated rae while wrapping his hands around goki's waist. goki responded by wrapping her right leg around raes left leg. oh, I plan to, so youd better be ready, she finished while inching her face towards raekoar before being interrupted due to an unknown saiyan woman crashing through unconscious followed by broly in his legendary form.

sigh' you just ruined something broly.

well how was I suppose to know that you were busy? I was busy to you know.

interesting, it would seem that I'm not the only one sent here, stated in all to well voice that broly and raekoar knew.

nice to see you again, shadow.

the same to you too. broly I see you've been busy and why do I smell several women scents on you?

long story. ill tell you when...

oh, darling that was so amazing! especially the way you've handle that hussy, replied scream as she and the rest of broly's new harem came and rubbed themselves on him.

my case s solved.

tell me about it shadow. I see you're here aswell, zicor.

more or less. anyone else with you?

well sherly, crystal and Rosalina are. why do you ask? and what is trunks doing here?

hes here like us along with his girlfriend. second, because they're right behind you.

got a problem, zic? asked sherly

as if you could fight against me.

whatever, spoke the female.

any way, like I was saying before..

reakoar! shouted Rosalina as she appeared in front of him with a blush before kissing him.

okay, can you get us out of here darling? asked a strong looking fox dog lady.

ofcourse, but i'll need to concentrate first before..****ZAP*** what the?! everyone shouted as they begin floating.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

folks this is a short story about broly's twin brother...

its been at least 3 years since ive been found in this word, thanks to Ms. Mizanami . I was covered in wounds and dirty with my damaged uniform. at first I wasn't to sure on trusting her, but after awhile I came to trust the landlady, despite her walking in on me while I was showering. (picture how he looked when he was found.)

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

even though I was grouchy and mean and even ate up all her food. she never once yelled or got angry at him. if any thing, she cried, which for some reason broke his heart and brought shame to his pride.

with a heavy heart, alloyd pushed his pride aside and adapted to this world with those he once called weaklings and became a benefactor for the landlady by winning the world martial arts, kfc and became known as the strongest man alive.(of course by going just a little above average people standards.) as time went on, he made sure to pay every bill and took care of the maintenance around the house while leaving the cooking and sometimes grocery and shopping to the landlady.

its no secret that alloyd has a crush on the lady, its just that he didn't want to admit it at the time. so, he kept it off his mind by training after each day with his student.

Ms. Mizanami holds a household near the campus dorms across from the university. She was a hot thing with huge breast and a rear to boot, plus she was a freak beyond all comparison. for some reason most men strayed since she was about 30 years their senior and could get the same on campus. I have no idea why, but even for someone like me a saiyan could fall for her. anyway, despite her seductive complexion and womanly ways she just couldn't see to attract men due to the age difference.

It took a toll on her and she began to feel sad. I was walking down the sidewalk without my shirt on and I so happened to find her watering her plants outside. She wore short shorts that enhanced the contour of her rear and it was very enticing. The top she wore had her triple D sized breasts popping out a bit and showing all of her cleavage. She noticed me walk down the sidewalk staring and noticed my strong muscular cut figure and lean body.

I just got through training the soccer team at my college and training in the mountains. so, yeah, you'd better believe I still take pride as a saiyan and as well as my students. after all, we're the best among the planet. it was then that I notice the landlady staring at me like a predator and an addition I can smell her pheromones. oh boy, I hope she knows what she's getting herself into.

I casually walked towards her while on the inside afraid she might pounce on me like prey in public before she grabbed my hand and lead me inside the house. after we got inside, she caused me to purr by gripping my tail before asking can I help her with something.

alloyd took control of the situation by reversing their position with the landlady on the wall. ms. mizanami became nervous and aroused, alloyd knew it.

i'll help you in a way that no one has ever done before. I'm sick of people walking by leaving you alone and then there is that damn scent coming from you woman. now lets get to business, dear mate.

the land lady said nothing at first but replied no less with a kiss while wrapping her legs around alloyd and began grinding.

I'm right on time it seems and now I get to claim what rightfully belongs to me, he thought before teleporting himself and mianami to now their bedroom. that night the neighbors could do nothing as they heard the two adults go at it.

short complete. moving back to the main story. alloy will make in appearance later in another chapter. how do you guys like me using broly as alloyd


	7. Chapter 7

ok, could someone tell me whats going on? Asked a confused Rae.

I don't think anyone else would know either. I mean seriously we're floating in the void, responded zicor before getting hugged desperately by Veronica the blue fox.

Broly didn't fair any better as his new harem clung unto him. Poor broly couldn't help himself as his face turned red in embarrassment due feeling of the many mounds on his skin.

Trunks was holding Lucina and zicor was just floating along with the flow. Shadow was doing the same with his girlfriend.

However, after awhile they found themselves back were they were before.

OK, could someone explain to me what just happened? Asked a now confused raekoar.

Silence...

Great, he said sarcastically.

I did, spoke a woman.

Everyone look to where it came from and mainly the four males knew who it is. Marcerita!? They thought.

We've been watching from the other timeline and could not help but bring this world to another timeline. However, due to us doing that, we've been given a mission to ensure the recovery of this world and on top of that, we are bound by our master and mate, finished the attendant while giving raekoar the look.

And before you go to questioning, I'm not from your timeline but rather from the timeline where my universe lost along with some others, she finished.

You may either stay in the void or you could come here and help up the recovery rate. Raekoar I'm sure you know about what I mean...

You're welcome to come and join me if you wish, he finished while gaining a smirk from zicor and a confused look from broly. Goku look on without a care in the world while Rosalina just shrugged and held on to raekoar.

As you wish leader-sama, finished marcerita before opening a portal to the marvel universe where his other mates are. You may proceed while I bring your other mates along with the rest of the women in the void. If you need anything, just ask.

Why thank-you , marcerita. And by anything, you mean anything? He asked with a grin which made the attendant blush.

H-hai.

I'll keep that in mind, so please explain to the rest of the women, he finished while looking Goki and Rosalina up and down before grinning. Well since you two are with me, why don't we go?

I'm afraid they cant, but perhaps one extra person could join you and that's it.

OK, I'll wait. Responded Rosalina.

As you wish, I'll pay you back some kind of way. Goki let's go!

Already there!

Hmph, see you guys later and broly I want to see some Chibi's running around if you know what I mean, he said teasingly before dodging a blast from broly through the portal.

See ya! He said as it closed.

Now, where are we? He asked. Beats me, why are we in a jungle? Asked goki at which raekoar eyes widen. Crap! We're in the savage land! He said a bit loudly before hearing the sounds of multiple arrows coming their way.

Pitiful' responded goki as she raised her left hand and deflected the arrows with her shield. Is this all they could do? Asked the Saiyaness in disappointment.

That's because we're stronger than them, found them! Goki grab on, commanded Rae as his mate took hold of his hands before vanishing.

On top of a hill in the center of the savage land is a small camp that hosts the last remaining mutants. Their current leader is magnus along with the last remaining xmen group. His second in command is mystique, loga( female wolverine) Jean grey, Emma frost(Phoenix power) jean summers and storm. The third chain of command is rogue, jubi, orroro, x23( adult) Emma frost summers, scott summers and a 17yrs Jean grey.

Aiding them for their cause of survival is black cat, Erica( female captain America), stormy( alternate storm), silk, elektra, , Mary jane( aka venom queen). And lastly, there's lady sif and surprisingly two other dark Phoenix's and a Saiyan empress. They are in charge over the last remaining 30 mutants, which is lesser than a full clan.

This all due to the sentinels reactivation and the order of a world registration against mutants and heroes alike. However, they didn't expect the sentinels to retaliate and join forces with altron before residing with the people in order to bring order to the world by eliminating potential threats. That includes groups like the avengers, xmen, inhumans, weapon X, Hydra, sheild and so on. When word hit the fan, all chaos broke loose. The people and heroes clashed. After a while, the organizations like shield and Hydra banded together from around the world just to go against the new laws against them. When the organizations and their leaders went and oppose the world leaders by declaring war, which was lead by none other than Steve Rogers and red skull. But then it happened. One by one, ground bases opened while revealing the newest models of sentinels. To the horror of everyone, they were hybrid cyborgs that had some of their human organs removed. Some of them were even comrades that went missing during missions. After the shock, the new hybrid sentinels received order to attack, erase and neutralize the enemies with extreme prejudice. And they did just that. Both sides clashed with each other but the battle field became a slaughter house. One by one, the new sentinels cut each and every last target with out remorse as they gained the upper hand. Before long, Hydra, weapon X and sheild have almost been wiped out. A lot of them were retreating, until a familiar red armored sentinel stood in front of the group, until it was thrown to the other side of the by magneto as he helped the others escape. Steve and red skull fought the red armored sentinel who was also originally Tony Stark. In the end they were able to eradicate the cyborg corps with everything they had. However, neither survived as the wounds were to great for either of them. Before Steve died, he passed his sheild to erica.

All over the world watched the massacre occur as many became fearful and frightened. The next day, it was the mutants turn to be hunted down to nearly extinction. It was so suddenly that neither knew how they were able to find them, until magnus and Cyclops came to a conclusion. And that's when they discovered Xavier's location where they sent beast to the location and found out that Xaviers' body is void of any brain, which lead Hank to the main computer where the brain was located. No one ever seen him again, but there were reports of a 20 mile explosion in that exact location.

Afterwards, the remaining mutants retreated to the savage land where technology to a certain front work. Now only thirty mutants world wide exist now along with the few guardians.

Standing at the edge of the camp watching the sunset, is storm. Accompanying her is one of her best friends rogue. Neither said nothing as they watched the scenery in peace. If one were to look closely, they would see the underlying stress in their eyes. A moment later storm eyes widened at the unmistakable presence in the distance as she felt the familiar sensation through the Mark on her neck. Rogue also felt it as well. Before either could say anything to each other raekoar appeared right before them.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Well, well isn't it my favorite storm and rogue. How you've been? He asked while taking in their clothes wear.

Both women rushed raekoar and gave him a kiss. Storm was the first followed by rogue who was last before taking notice of goki. I take it that she's one of your mates? Asked storm but was answered with an arm around her waist before receiving a yes.

I see, well my name is rogue. I haven't been called my real name in a while.

Goki son kabicha, replied the woman with a handshake.

I'm orroro Monroe or you can call me storm for short, finished the dark skin woman as goki repeated her action.

So, now that introductions are over, why don't you ladies explain what has happened, commanded raekoar.

Storm and rogue were about to respond until an explosion was heard along the shore of the savage land/island.

Don't worry, I'll take a look. In the meantime notify magnus that I'm here to help. Goki let's go in silence, spoke Rae as he grabbed his mates hand and in the process of warp stepping. Storm and rogue stopped him before telling him to be careful as he smirked. I'll be alright, but know that when I return. I promise to make it up to you ladies. So be sure that your prepared to be reminded who you belong to, he said before warping away while leaving a blushing aroused storm and rogue.

Scot and his wife jean appeared along with erica and x23 due to the report from Emma Phoenix sensing a powerful presence in the area. Scot was about to ask questions until he noticed the looks on rogue and storm's face. Only one person could make both women get like this and if it's who he think it is then things are about to get very thorough destructive. Jean also came to the same conclusion and giving Scot permission, he asked them.

Storm, rogue, did you by any chance run into raekoar? Asked as he watched both women brighten up at the mentioning of raekoar, which was all he needed to confirm.

Yes, we have. He and one of his mates just went to go explore the cause of the explosion along the edge of the island, responded storm while rogue stared off in the direction that raekoar went.

Interesting, it would seem that Rae like always appeared right on time, commented jean summers. I agree, magnus is going to be happy about this. With his help we have a better chance at survival, responded a hopeful Scot as his eyes for once shined in a long time. While the three experienced leaders conversate, erica and x23 became curious as to whom their teammates are talking about.

So we will finally get to meet the absolute warrior, commented Laura. I know right, my father always spoke highly of him, responded erica. I could say the same about my brother logan. He always spoke about how powerful raekoar is and how his power alone is at the point to where he could challenge the Phoenix and beat it while remaining humble, dispite him always eating up all the food, finished Laura.

You have no idea" spoke rogue getting erica and x23 attention. that guy can literally eat like a one man army. There was this time when he spent the night with storm when he woke up in the middle of the night and ate up a month's worth of supplies in just one night. Whoa, so it was true. Logan wasn't kidding then, was he?

Nope none in the least, however, that was the first time anyone has ever seen Xavier really angry. He was so angry it was to the point where everyone could feel the images of what kind of punishment he wanted to give raekoar. And it was raekoar that was banished from the kitchen and dining room as long as he lives at the mansion.  
Wow, Xavier must have been really angry, replied erica.

Indeed, he was. Even I was able to feel his intent all the way to the South Pole. So I hear that one of our greatest allies is here? Asked a man wearing a grey and white helmet along with a grey muscle shirt and black cargo shorts.

Yes, he is. Sorry if you don't mind me asking but when did you get here? Asked Scot.

Simple, after mystique told me of her findings, I decided to see for myself and judging by the looks their faces, I'd say that's all I need for confirmation, he finished as a loud explosion was made.

Well when he returns, tell him to come see me. He knows how to find me, finished magnus as he floated off back to the camp.

With raekoar and goki...

upon entering the sight, they were greeted with destroyed sentinel scraps everywhere. on the other hand there were a group of females heading near them. however, rae was greeted with two yamchas having sex with symbiote females. seriously, he could've found a cave or something" complained rae while the sounds of yamcha pounding the two symbiotes echoed in the area.

ahem' was heard from goki as his eyes went on the group of females kneeling before him. all except one, who raekoar recognizes from a child. its been a while sarabi, spoke rae which made the lioness eyes widen before rushing towards the youth and put him in a hug all the while not caring if she's wearing little clothing. not that he didn't enjoy it.( sarabi below)

seconds later an explosion came followed by one of raes' best friends. azule and two unknown women.

sup, rae? I see you've being exiled was true. oh and meet my two mates as you would call it, Bianca and starfire.

nice to meet you ladies.

its a pleasure rae-san, they finished in synce.

so, what about 'boom!"what the! he shouted as a flame like woman flew before rae. hello raekoar, spoke the woman.

hello volcana. care to join me?

ofcourse dear. who is that? I don't believe I've ever met her besides your other mates.

indeed, this is goki. she's is recently..."crash" oh come on, seriously? he asked as a woman with blonde hair flew towards him and gave him a hug which earned a growl from sarabi and goki.

im not going to ask how you got here so please behave yourself kala zor, and that goes to you as well sarabi, commanded rae. as you wish they replied.

now as I was saying... wait a minute? he asked as he sensed an energy similar to kala's own approach. is that another you? before she could answer, her copy appeared before them and introduce herself to a rae as he did the same while introducing each other. while everyone chatted, rae took the time to check out both kryptonian women. he noticed one was a year older then the other while the younger one had more thighs and a bit of chest. they must have noticed because both smirked at each other while speaking with eye contact.

rae noticed on the other side getting pent in a corner is...ventus?! and why is aqua and that other lady rubbing him...oh man. Id better stop it before things get out of hand.

Before he could do anything he was interrupted by a crash near him. coming out of the smoke are pieces of the hybrid sentinels, followed by a fiery red head woman. This woman is Sonja.

Hello redychan.

Rae?

Nice to meet you too, now let's hurry up and find anymore survivors before returning to base.

Hai! They said as they continued their search while killing all remaining sentinels.

Once they were done, Rae gathered them and surmised who all is with him. First is Steve Rogers and madam viper, who were going at it like rabbits. Next is an alternate Selena Gomez who is known as the bk queen with abilities similar to jean grey. Ventus and aqua joined in as well. Wonder woman, one of Rae's other mates was present. Female omega red shown up helping wonder woman and Sonja along with both super girls in destroying the sentinels. The last people he ran into before leaving were automata, black queen jean, elektra, reika, mercy along with her other twins, mj, three black cats. two psylockes, Monika and surprisingly vados along with a group of dark skin women known as the Jade's. On his way back to the base, he sensed Yamcha and his mates catching up to him while also sensing an extra presence following.

Rae stopped and told goki to take the rest of people in the group towards magnus while he handle the situation. He quickly flew past Yamcha and nailed the following being in the gut before anialating all enemies with a swipe of his fingers. Looking back towards the now critical damaged nim sentinel and erased it before catching up with the others.

Once back at the base, Rae was greeted with a kiss from rogue and storm before reporting to magnus tower. Appearing before magnus, he was greeted with many shocked looks before everyone rushed to him asking questions. Magnus welcomed Rae back among the brother hood of the resistance.

Raekoar then noticed the absence of Xavier and a few others he know is missing and he had a bad feeling as bout it. Raekoar out of curiosity and dread asked magnus about Xavier which he put his head away before explaining the events that transpired up until now. To say that Rae was furious is an understatement, no he was filled with rage to the point where he reached his absolute form instantly. Orange highlighted lines flared on his skin as his aura burst dangerously while making the ground rumble. The xmen members quickly consulted raekoar(mainly rogue and storm) finally calming him down. After relaxing his nerves. He decided to go with his first mind.

Alright magnus, I've decided to teleport you guys to another world where you won't have to worry about being hunted down. However, the only thing is that we have to rebuild your race with you being their leader. If you wish to stay than so be it, finished Rae.

I accept whole heartedly, magnus replied without a doubt. When I speak I believe i speak for everyone, responded magnus. If it means leaving our old one to begin a new, then I'm with magnus, finished Scot whole holding both of his mates hands. I'm with orange fly boy over here, what about you jubi? Asked loga.

I'm in as well, Laura? Already with raekoar on this one. Then it's settled, when will we be leaving? Asked magnus at which Rae replies" give me until in early hours" until then pack your things and head to my place.

Wait, you have a base out here? Asked black cat which gained everyone's attention.

Yes, I do. It's 30minutes from here. Its big enough for the rest of you to fit in. Besides, that place was where I use to go hunt for peace.

Peace? Asked black cat sarcastically. Anyways, take this and place it around your borders of the camp before pressing the big red button on top. It will shrink all of your belongings and portion of the island in that capsule. When finished, I want all of you to come to my base. Now that I'm finished, let us move with haste. The sentinels will be arriving with the big guns in approximately 72hrs, but knowing them I'd say more like 24hrs.

Storm and rogue knows how how the device works, so it won't be a problem. Goki will also help you with what you need. Should she not do so, she won't eat. That was cruel Complained the Saiyaness.

Too bad, anyways there's more people outside from the wreckage that you'll be pleased with. In the meantime, good luck stated Rae as he vanished via IT.

At long last we'll free of this Eric spoke mystique while holding his hand. Indeed, let us not waste time. We must hurry, time is of the essence! Commanded magnus as he and his company began the process.

With raekoar at his base****

So good to be home again. Now to see what's going on with all of those extra presence in my house, thought Rae as he bypassed his security and entered his house.

Upon entering, he firstly noticed Delphi staring before him shocked before squeezing the life out of him with her hug.

Know that that's over, why don't we go to my room and discuss a few things like why there are others in my house, Rae said smoothly while Delphi looked down in shame. Rae warped himself and Delphi to his room and found Luna waking from her sleep.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Coming in from training is blue and Rena before freezing as they noticed raekoar dominate presence.

You can come out Raven. Said woman appeared.

Well, well, how do I put it? Oh yeah. Bend to the wall Delphi. Raven, close the door he commanded while the woman smirked at what is about to happen.

Is this better master? She asked blushing while Rae unzipped his pants

Oh much better, he said while making three clones of himself. For your punishment, you'll be mines for the rest of the day throughout tomorrow since it's my birthday, now lets begin! He spoke unaware of the increased energy in his house.

1 hour later...

Raekoar walked out of the master bedroom satisfied after his... relieving his stress. He walked through out his house taking notice of how clean it is while also having the scent of flowers. Upon entering his library, he sees his favorite librarian just in time going up the stairs to the upper library followed by three others that he knew of and two he didn't know. Well, nice view from here. It seems like rin and Lexi have become bookworms just like Jana. And what's more shocking is that the star princess is also with them. Now time introduce my self, but first.

Reappearing behind them, he was caught up by the star princess tails. Before falling to the floor.

Uuuhm, hello girls. Could you please let me free?

Raekoar! They shouted the four females as they hugged their master. Where have you been? Why didn't you write us anything? Will you stay with us this time? Was the response from the four women.

First off, I've been busy with my job, the time patrol. Secondly, I couldn't write you anything because of an idiot corrupting time. And yes, I'll be staying this round. Oh, and I have a few new mates arriving along with storm, rogue and sif.

Wow, they exclaimed before each giving Rae a kiss. Afterwards, they gave the rundown on how and why there are others in His house. He made sure to listen to every detail before analyzing the entire situation.

I see" in that case, I want everyone present in this base to be prepared for teleportation. This world is long gone due to recent events. That's my order to you and as well the others. Rae commanded.

Hai!

Now, who may you two be? He asked the two women as they blushed.

Yuruichi m-mister rae, finished the dark skin female.

Katana" finished the semi tall Asian woman who stared Rae in the eyes.

Well, it's a pleasure. Now if you would excuse me. I have somewhere to be, finished Rae before giving katana rear a slap as he warped to his lab.

Upon entering, he sees his two favorite red head nerd girlfriends. And meeting them took awhile due to interrogation. Afterwards, he explained the plan they called project T.E.P.G protocol. Sally and may quickly got to work excitingly while making sure that they get their reward after all is completed.

Raekoar left the lab and began walking until sees a short woman about the age of 19 walking in only a one piece bikini while showing all of her rear and thick thighs. He was so engrossed, that he let out a whistle before berating himself as the lady suddenly pounce him just as fast. However, when the lady pounced him, they both appeared in one of Rae's spare room on a bed.

Through out the entire time the lady eyes never left his as his instincts suddenly took hold as he grabbed her rear and smacked it before swapping positions with her. What made it more enticing is how submissive she is.

Quickly, regaining control of himself and asked the n a me of said woman, who replied froppy.

Well miss froppy, I think we're going to get to know each other better, he finished as he made a clone and swapped positions with it while appeared in another room while his clone get busy. taking notice of the room that seemed too familiar. He is now in the main lobby mission room.

The monitor went off on screen signifying incoming arrivals. The teleportation portal opened and out came widowmaker, Francine and Tigris. Both Francine and widowmaker both look like they just came from a battle field while tigress sported scratches and bruises a long her torso.

Tired of staring, he blew a whistle getting their attention. Hey folks, how you've been?! He asked cheerfully but gained several bullets his in his direction, courtesy of widow. Which he caught all of them without difficulty.

Now that was rude, he thought before letting Francine wrap him in ropes followed by two barrels pointed at his face while the third at his jewels. O-k, definitely not good" he thought with a pale face as he heard widowmaker say, "explain".

After another thirty minutes of interrogation, they let him off the hook but not before leaving his clones behind to catch up on lost time.

Going towards the kitchen, raekoar noticed the absence of energy levels in his house from earlier vanished. "Strange" he thought to himself before he sees his voluptuous maiden scrubbing the ice box while wearing very short shorts that hugs her nice sized rear which make the shorts look like panties.

It's been awhile, hasn't it Rae? Asked the orange headed women standing up while wiping the stove top.

Yes it has, Rae replied while wrapping his arms around the female's waist as he enhailed her scent.

You know" she started while bending over on purpose while feeling Rae's massive sword. We could make up right here, right now" she suggested.

Good point, he finished while teleporting both of them to palicia's room. Once in the room, raekoar summoned four more clones and gave the command to prepare and wait for any other order from his lab friends. Afterwards, he see his maiden bent over while awaiting his sword to be revealed. A quick gust of wind, he stood with his sword at full compacity. I hope you know I won't go easy on you, he said as he slapped his maiden rear causing it to jiggle.

Meanwhile coming from hunting is a Hannah, Farah, tyra who left her predator mode. Upon entering they were greeted of grunts, moaning and the sounds of flesh slapping. Getting curious, they approached the door where it came from and opened it to the sight of raekoar ramming his rod into palicia's flower relentlessly as their fluids splashed everywhere. Neither of the two noticed the presence of extra eyes watching them as they kept going at it.

Raekoar stopped before grabbing palicia's waist and began moving faster with much more force as his maiden moaned in delight.

Back with the three women staring at the scene couldn't take their eyes off what was happening. Until the three of Rae's clones from earlier appeared behind the women with their rods precent before closing the door behind them.

Another hour later we see raekoar walking from his maidens' room with a satisfied smirk as he walked down the now quiet hallway of his house. Of course he knew why thanks to his clones. Heading to the kitchen, raekoar fixed him a big roasted turkey leg along with rice and gravy. It didn't take long for him to devour his meal, which comes naturally by being Saiyan. After eating and cleaning his dishes, Rae made sure to help prepare his house for the incoming visitors along with his two red head mates. After nearly 3hrs of preparation, they decided to take a rest for the moment.

Raekoar agreed before heading to his destination, which is the red heads bedroom. Once there, he removed his shirt and shoes before plopping down on their bed before being blinded by a flash. Where Sally and may once stood, stands a single voluptuous red head woman with one yellow eye and one green eye.

Before you ask sweetie, just call me salmay. And yes I know these type of earrings makes fusion permanent. Now about that reward you promised me earlier" she finished while stripping before the man of the house.

Well damn" this is going to be along evening, thought Rae as he felt his iron rod come to life.

Meanwhile watching from the camera room is Colin, coli, tao, berry and dawn looking in arousal.

Oh my, he's huge" they all thought until the door behind them shut with one of Rae's clones standing before them with his rod exposed.

Need any help? He asked at which they all smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 escape from marvel part 1

Awaking from his slumber, raekoar took notice of an extra weight on his chest. Looking down he see salmay sleeping peacefully. He smirked at the memory of what happened a few hours ago. Deciding to get up, he some how escaped the red head clutch before cleaning himself and exiting his mate's room.

Walking through out the hallway, he can hear the snores of his new mates as he passed their rooms. Quickly, appearing on the other side of his house, which is the prepared evacuation section in case of an emergency should the government try to eliminate the muties as they call it. After inspecting everything, he looked at the time and noticed how late it's getting. Something's wrong. They should've been here by now. It's 6'o'clock in the evening.

Getting up tightening his belt. Raekoar began making his way towards the front of his house. On his way towards the front, he ran into his librarian along with her helpers: katana, yuruichi, star and Lexi.

Rae-sama" we have finalized in the protocol and awaiting your command, finished his librarian Jana.

Hey what about our reward? Complained star.

That could wait. Jana' prepare the medical bay at once. The rest of you are to follow her command. As of now she's in charge until I return, he said more demanding.

They were stunned for a few but obeyed none the less. As you wish rae-sama, they finished before heading to the medical bay on the lower deck.

Raekoar said nothing as he watched the women leave his sight before continuing his route. Come on out Raven", I know you want to come and get some fun in don't you?"

On que a vortex appeared beside Rae, followed by Raven in her battle gear. Of course I do. As you can see, I'm already prepared, she said while pointing at her mask and weapons.

Good, let's begin he finished while grabbing Raven's hand before disappearing.

Elsewhere, near the border of Rae's territory.

two females could be seen along with five others. the first is a blonde headed woman who's wearing a crown. it is none other than Zelda, princes of hyrule. beside her is cairo and jackal, the anthro cat and jackal.

are you sure this is the place? it doesn't look like much.

yes it is, jackal. looks can be deceiving, now come everyone, let us not waists time! she commanded while running to their destination. he'll understand, she thought.

back with raekoar...

he and raven appeared at the once site of were the resistance base was. only to find a giant cube incasing the camp with a golden oozaru on the outside destroying hordes after hordes of sentinels.

the inside of the cube seems to have a battle occurring as well, spoke raven while rae just observed the scene. hmmm' this could turn out interesting' or in goki's case, spoke rae.

what do you mean? asked a confused raven.

hehe' you'll see. why don't we get ready to help before...oh you cant be serious!

raven, those women that were missing from my house earlier didn't take any special earrings did they?

wellll.

never mind' lets break into that cube and...wait a sec? what happened to vados?

now that you mentioned it, started raven before a large portion of the cube was vaporized followed by the surrounding sentinels followed by many green flashes before they stopped.

I think that answers my question, finished rae as he and raven warped to the location of their comrades. once there, they were greeted with many new faces thanks to the stolen earrings from his house. upon closer inspection, he could see an angry pissed off vados who looked like she just awoke from her sleep.

beside her is a women dressed like the black queen but looks like jean grey. if the black streaks among the red in her hair is to go by, then both black queens have fused into one new being. next is Felicia hardy, she looks a bit different then before, but I can tell that she must've merged with her counter parts which pretty much gave her a bigger bust and wider hips(damn). however, why does she smells like a female venom?

hovering over a destroyed sentinel is a red and black symbiote mj. she almost look like something from the avp movie due to her crown. I see Elektra is stronger from her counterpart, expected. mercy, hmmm, she looks the same except she has pink and blue mixed in her yellow ki like wings. Sonja still the same. jades have become one into one jade. well, this is surprising. stormy must've fused with the other two storms. I got to say, they're hot, he thought as the new being looked him in the eyes with a smirk.

ok, now this is perculiar. frost seem to still be the same while the other her, wherever she came from are the same in power except for the fact that one is more based on fire while the other is on ice. feeling something behind him, he looked back and saw a sight that almost made him have lewd thoughts. right before them is another jean grey, who for some reason he heard her voice say black jean, who's the combination of both dark phoenix and jean. beside her with her arms folded beneath her bust is a women who's on fire while at the same time giving him the look like a certain kryptonian. walking behind them is a thick voluptuous phsylocke who's hair gotten loner with a psychic blade that resembles black ki blade.

ahem' was heard before feeling a tap on his shoulders which made him look to his left, but only for his pants to tighten. a women about an inch taller, her skin color is a pale cream chestnut brown. her eyes are slanted with one being green while the other is blue. she has full luscious reddish brown lips that gave rae other ideas what they could be used for. her cheek bones are identical to storm but then resembles rogues chin. she has long thick curly hair which is only curly at the top of her head while her sides are straight like storm's. her breast are much larger than rogue and storm combined. the same could be said about her hips and rear that matches with her trim fit structure that somewhat shows her muscles. to put the cherry on the topping, her breast could barely fit under the covering on her torso along with her rear struggling with its confine.

raekoar could take his eyes off the women before a thought came to his mind. storm? rogue? he asked but all he got was a chuckle from the women as she sounded like a perfect mixture of both of his mates. she then pulled him in for a heated kiss before separating. of course suga, we're one in the same. you may call us... hmmmm. I got it, call us, no' me orana munquin kabicha my dear.

when this is over, ill make sure to take care of your little friend later on, she finished while rae just smirked.

oh, we will see. any way, where is sif and the..."rumble" what the?! as if on que answering his questions, the ground beneath them exploded while out came sif, monika, steve and sonja with their blades and sheild drenched in oil and blood.

does that answer your question? asked orana as she floated in the air with thunder leaking from her body.

Yep, he finished while going into his ss2 state before joining his comrades. The sky grew darker as green lightning took on the shape of swords before launching for its intended targets. Many of the sentinels were obliterated in the onslaught. Raekoar made sure to not get hit by the lightning or he would've been out for the count.

The ground suddenly shook before gravity itself began changing. Rocks floated along with the water as the air grew dense. Floating from out of the underground base in all his leadership madness is magnus. His eyes glowed with fury like no other.

You'd dare challenge the master of magnetism?! You will not succeed machines! Because today you crumble before the might of our will! Come my bretherine, let us fight for freedom! Raged on magnus as he unleashed his fury at the neverending waves of sentinels. Mystique, scot along with x23 and the rest of the survivors joined in the battle. Starfire and the unknown kryptonian could be seen blast through the enemy while melting some of them. Loga and omega red went feral, scot and his mastered optic beams, Felicia hardy cleaving with her claws made of symbiotes. The three ladies who resembled jean began to follow jean summers and Emma frost in using the Phoenix power. Overall the battle field is a total mayhem.

After obliterating three sentinels, raekoar spotted two, no, thousands of carrier drop ships unleashing a new type of sentinel. Raekoar knew that the people here won't stand a chance against the amount of sentinels arriving.

Outstretching his hands, raekoar decided to help speed things up. Lightning arcs danced around him as his orange hair grew towards his back. Everyone brace yourselves! Prime impact flash! He shouted as an enormous energy beam exploded from his hands in the same manner of the final flash. The beam was so big that it could seen as a huge blast going into space. the attack took out the entire fleet of incoming sentinels while at the same creating a barrier around the island.

Elsewhere...

A metallic figure could be seen sitting on a throne before stand before the screens before him. Watching the battle unfold before him, he was aware of the last remaining humans fighting effort. However, he wasn't aware of the large light show produced from an unknown person. Going through the files while replaying the video from the satellite. He found a match. However, there wasn't much about him but still it's enough information.

"SCANNING COMPLETE." FILE MATCHED. RAEKOAR KABICHA AKA AGENT PRIME, DESIGNATED AGENT ORANGE WHEN WORKING WITH THE AVENGERS OR XMEN.  
AGE: APPROXIMATELY 18.  
FROM: UNKNOWN  
BORN: UNKNOWN  
ABILITIES: UNKNOWN  
PARENTS: UNKNOWN.  
THREAT LEVEL: UNKNOWN. RECOMMENDED TO TAKE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN DEALING WITH HIM.

While the system was presenting the little information it had. VIDEOS from sheild used to be ,database pulled up and played before the metallic being.

Its him, spoke a distorted computer voice getting the beings attention.

He cannot be underestimated. That being is someone who could go toe to toe against the hulk with ease. We watched him play around the hulk like a toddler before nocking him uncouncious with one hit, explained the voice.

The metallic being said nothing as he watched the replay once more. Then it spoke, " you seem to have crossed paths with this fleshling you speak of, master mold.

The hulking shape of a robot revealed itself to be none other than master mold but with a modern twist. He looks like a modern hulk buster mixed with Ultron except he had five heads and six arms total.

I would know since he caught my attention three years in a row after my creation. I watched him pretend like he's a weakling when in fact he's a bigger threat then the Phoenix itself. I'd be careful around that one Ultron.

Ultron said nothing at first until his eyes and mouth piece glowed with power. Then we shall see to it that all fleshlings are destroyed! Activate convergence nuke protocol endgame extinction! I will deal with this threat. Master mold, let us put them to extinction.

" System protocol activated." Unleashing all sentinels to began the purge." Commencing activating nuclear sentinels... online." " Commencing" it finished as several nuclear droids could be seen flying to every country exploding while others were exterminating the humans with prejudice.

Ultron observed before flying to where the threat is located, followed by master mold as millions of advanced droids followed.

Back at the savage land...

Everything stopped, nobody said a word. Even the sentinels stopped aswell out of not recalling the data to combat rae. Magnus knew he was strong but not this strong. Everyone else had the same thoughts.

Rae ears picked up the sounds of multiple targets heading his way. However, what made his eyes widen is the amount of life forces dissapearing out of the blue. That was filled by several mushrooms clouds around the island. He knew things are a lot worse than he thought. With that in mind, he created a gust of wind by vanishing It blew past everyone followed by the remaining sentinels bursting into pieces.

Just as he finished Raven reappeared with Farah who was in her armor ready for battle.

Rae-sama, we've managed to rescue your friend and a few others while sending them to the base. All that is left is magnus and the remaining mutants.

Good. I want you and Farah to get the remaining mutants and everyone else and head to the base before activating the teleportation device.

As you wish leader-sama.

That shouldn't be a problem since I have the ability to go anywhere I want. It's not as strong as before but still it's good enough, replied Vados.

Then you know what to do, now go! He commanded as the women got to work. Magnus didn't want to leave but he had to. No matter the cost. After nearly six minutes later, all remaining mutants and humans were transported to Rae's secret base.

Just as they left Ultron made his appearance along with a giant master mold and the following sentinels. Ultron floated 6 feet away from raekoar as they stared at one another.

So we finally meet again agent prime, spoke master mold.

Indeed it has. I wonder just what sort of fear can I implement in that inferior system of yours?

Silence! you little...

Enough! I will face him alone. You will destroy all fleshlings along the center of the island. They can't be far, commanded Ultron.

Here's the coordinates.

As you wish, farewell nemesis, replied master mold before being incinerated by a red blast that took out a good portion of the advanced sentinels made by Ultron.

Sorry for the wait, I couldn't help but notice the mayhem going around you, finished the mature voice of Goki.

Once Rae got a good look of his mate, he had to keep certain thoughts from coming to his mind. Damn she's hot looking, he thought while checking out his mate's new achieved supersaiyan 4.

As much as I like the attention, can we please melt this tin can? She said while cracking her knuckles.

No, I'll face him alone.

What! Are you serious?! I won't..

It is as I said. You could go and fight the other droids but this one is mines, got it?

Sigh" as you wish, spoke Goki before Continuing. If it gets out of hand I'm jumping in.

Of course, now i do believe we both want this, am I right Ultron? I mean it wouldn't make sense to call yourself the strongest without proving evidence, right? Asked raekoar while getting in his stance.

Ultron said nothing for a moment before letting the energy flare from his eyes and mouth piece. For once I can agree with a fleshling. Without providing proof there is no point in saying I'm superior. I will prove that I am superior. Once I'm done with you, I will have completed my goal and the world will know that Ultron is the strongest. Ultron might is neverending! Ultron is superior! Ultron superior! Finished the machine as it charged Rae's absolute ss3 form.

At the center of the island.

Is everything set?! Asked out loud salmay.

Yes, everything is prepared. All we need is at least three minutes until we warp this entire portion of the island away, finished katana.

What about Rae?

He's fighting Ultron while we evacuated the remaining mutants humans to the premises, finished orana.

I see. It's a pleasure to meet leader-sama first mate. Finished salmay.

The pleasure is all mine. What's the situation?

We're only down by three minutes before we can teleport properly.

Allow me, spoke orana while shooting a green bolt of lightning at the generators charging them fully.

There, all we have to do now is wait for rae-kun.

Don't worry, he'll make it through, finished Vados while tapping her staff before the image of RAEKOAR vs Ultron


End file.
